Two worlds one life
by Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl
Summary: Seven years ago Gohan fell into the Naruto universe and was renamed Sakura Haurno. Now Dende found our young heroine and brings her back home. Team seven along with Ino follow her to her home and finds adventures around the bend. Gohan is female in this story. It's Gohan and many.
1. Chapter 1

Two world's one life

I don't own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball Z or Naruto. Italic means dream, Underline is telepathic speaking.

_Two people were standing in a room that was completely white. Will they were standing they were fighting but still the scenery was bland it was all just a big white room that would have made anyone go insane even if they were already insane. Out of the first room you could hear voices of a young female and an older guy talking._

"_Piccolo –san long ago that you would be unsuitable as a teacher, father! That you were to gentle, father! That you were utterly lacking… in the harshness it takes to do this! That just by seeing how coddled I was, he could tell!" yelled a young female._

"_Gohan!" Yelled the guy in a warning voice._

"_I finally understand that I have always been spoiled by your gentleness father! Father, please treat this like you are trying to kill me! Then, even supposing, I really do die, that will have been all I was capable of! And if that is my level, there's no way I could surpass you, father!" Yelled Gohan._

_At the end of this statement from his daughter Goku had turned super saiyan and stared coldly at his daughter his eyes looked like he hated her as she kept ranting._

"_If I won't bring myself to die… there's no way I can obtain real strength. I can't ever become a super saiyan." Gohan stated._

_Goku now understood where his daughter was going with this using the only way that she could ever call on the strength she need when in battle was to let her emotions as the fuel to ignite the power she needed. Too see if it would actually work like it did in the past Goku charged up his power and moved his hands in a half circle and said, "Ka…me…ha…me…ha…!"_

"_Damned if I'm running from this! I-I've been a pampered child… There was the time… there was the time… there was the time… It was my fault for being weak. It was because I depended on everyone else."_

_With that the girl who was no more than nine years old used all the emotions of when others had depended on her to become a super saiyan. Though she had a tough time controlling the power that was rolling off her during her struggle she heard._

"_You finally became super saiyan. Now you must control it to be able to use that tremendous amount of power." Stated her father who looked at her with a smile on his face._

A young female no older than sixteen shot up in bed rubbing her eyes and trying to stop her pounding heart as she relived that dream. It was the same one that has been hunting her for a week now she knew that the young girl and older man was father and daughter as the nine year old girl kept stating father. Though she knew that she never met the two before she had a photographic memory and the two didn't ring a bell to her, though she thought it might have happen before she turned up here seven years ago. This young girl had suddenly appeared seven years ago right in front of the Hokage office when she was nine with no memory of who she was or how she came to be here. The third hokage felt bad for her so he gave her the name Sakura Haurno. He asked a family friend if she would mind watching the young girl and becoming her guardian, along with having her join the ninja academy.

Sakura sighed as she got up and went to go meet her three friends at the café they always meet at before they did what they had to do today. Sakura got her normal outfit which was a pink shirt that zipped up in a diagonal fashion, black spandex shorts, with a mini pink skirt over it. Putting her kunai pouch on her left leg, as she was left handed and put on her medic pouch along with her Tantō over her medic pouch, while her tail wrapped itself right above the Tantō. As she left the house and locked the door she realized that today she would be helping Tsunade with paper work or in other words she would be doing the paper work while the hokage got drunk then in the afternoon she had sparring lesson's with said hokage.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were sitting at the café that they always meet at wondering where their friend Sakura was at since they always met there to just hang out and talked it was a morning ritual that their friend Temari had started when she came to visit one day and the four girls had decided to keep it up since you never know when you're going to speak to them next or if at all since missions always come up and they was always a risk more ninja's died on missions than of old age. Seeing their messy black hair friend running up to them, had them laughing at how they always stated that her top half was always sticking up near the side of her face while the bottom half reminded them of a bush. Sakura always blushed at that and the one time she did cut it was during the Chunnin exams and her hair actually laid flat but they all laughed because it reminded them of Rock Lee since Ino could only make it into a bowl shape so Sakura just let it grow out again it scared her too much.

Sakura sat at the table ordering her normal raspberry tea. Ino smiled at her friend and told them that she was going to see about getting her genin team a C-rank mission since they have come a long way as a team and worked beautifully now. While Hinata was just talking about training and learning more on how to run her clan, since she was the heir and couldn't denied her birth right since Neji had rejected it. Tenten knew how Hinata felt about it but at the same time she was dating Neji and he had told her that he didn't want the trouble of running the clan he was happy being a ninja. Though she did tell them that she would be leaving on a mission this afternoon and would be gone for three weeks, it was only a B-rank mission since she was only a jounin but it was with her teammates Neji and Rock Lee. Sakura told the girls about her dream and how she had the same dream for the whole month so far.

Hinata said, "Sakura I don't think it's a dream I think it could be memories remember you came her at the age of nine with no memories of the past they could be from before you came here remember how you were having dreams of a four year old girl being kidnapped by her alien of an uncle then again by a green dude. All of those could have happen we may never know but it's the only thing that makes since why else would you dream of this stuff."

Ino replied, "I agree with Hinata, it's just too vivid to be anything else. Also since those dreams started to occur your taijutsu came along way. You are able to keep up in your training with team Kakashi and wasn't you that gave Naruto a run for his money last week."

Sakura blushed at that since it was well known that she beat up Naruto on a daily bases but never when they spar together. As the girls went their separate ways after an hour of talking never expected what was going to occur that afternoon.

Sakura walked into her Shishou's office five minutes early and started to work through the pile of paperwork that her Shishou was supposed to be doing but once again decided to be lazy and not do the work. Sighing since she knew that not only does she have to do this pile but she had a stack of paper on her office desk in the hospital that also needed to be filled out and done by the end of the week so she had asked a genii if she could give a message to Hinata to do the paper work for her in the office this week and she would pay her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the forest a young green man just walked out of a portal that he had made and hoped that he would be able to find the person that was stolen from them seven years ago. It was confusing since the girl that they all loved had suddenly disappeared after her fight with Cell and not even the dragon could bring them their savior except if you ask him it seem like the dragon just refused to bring her back to them. Everyone just figured that she was missing and had searched everywhere that they could think of and there was no sign even Goku let them wish him back to try and find his little girl he just couldn't leave earth without anyone strong enough to protect it. Of course Vegeta was strong but too arrogant and his ego would get him killed in seconds.

It was finally noon and Sakura sighed she had just finished all of her Shishou's paperwork and was now going to go home and make lunch since she had an hour lunch break before her sparring match. Making it back to her house in five minutes she quickly made a small meal that really didn't feed her all that much but she really didn't have much food to begin with and she was also watching her figure if she actually let herself eat as much as she wanted she probably could give Naruto a run for his money. She knew that the way she was eating wasn't good for her to do since when she did that when she was twelve she was always too weak to defend herself so she always made sure to pack tons of rations for missions and put them in seals so that her bag was always light. After eating her small meal she noticed that she had fifteen minutes until her spar so she meet up with Tenten and the rest of Team Gai and wished them all a safe but successful mission. As she made her way to the training ground to spar with her Shishou and to also tell her about the weird dream she really wished she knew what it meant.

Making it there on time the two women warmed up and got into their battle stance Tsunade's stance was well balanced as she leaned on her right leg with her left her leg was behind ready for her sped while her left hand was in front and her right hand was near her face. Sakura got into her stance which Tsunade never seen before since Sakura had put her left leg front and extended her right leg until she was bending over slightly gave her enough movement, to put her arms over her chest; while she kept her guard up. As Tsunade ran up to her to start the fight Sakura quickly dodged the punch and came back with a kick to Tsunade's midsection. Tsunade was shocked but at the same time she was pleased that Sakura was taking the fight seriously like she should have done from the beginning. Sakura quickly turned around and started to look for a weakness that her Shishou should have but knew that it would be close to impossible but would look for it anyway.

Tsunade went on the offense and was attacking with the intent to kill as she always did and Sakura was doing her best to either doge or block every attack. Suddenly she decided to move her right foot enough to make her Shishou to lose her balance and it gave Sakura the advantage to hit her Shishou with a charka filled punch which sent Tsunade into ten trees and knocked her right into a young green man that wasn't expecting anything let alone a person to crash land on him.

Tsunade got up and said, "Sorry young man my student punched me a little too hard, so I hope you are not hurt are you?"

The green young man replied, "No I'm fine thank you for asking. You might be able to help me though do you know where I may find the Hokage?"

Tsunade laughed and said, "I'm the Hokage of this village though I am in the middle of training my student but if you have time you can watch the match as we finish up it shouldn't take long."

The man smiled and said, "I'm in no rush and I'm more than willing to watch maybe I can even suggest ways you can improve your moves I have seen many battles and healed many of my wounded allies. Oh by the way my name is Dende I am the guardian of earth from the dimension that I am from."

Tsunade replied, "Nice to meet you Dende I am the fifth hokage Tsunade and the girl standing there is my student Sakura Haurno."

Dende looked at the young girl and thought well at least I know that I found her but I should make sure by watching this match it would give me a better clue.

Sakura noticed a young green man walking with her Shishou he looked familiar like she had met him before but she couldn't put from where. She got back into her position with her guard up and went on the offensive for once since she didn't feel like going back on the defensive like she did when she fought Naruto knowing that he would wear out after a while if she saved her energy. Tsunade was enjoying the fight since it had been a while since she had this much of a fight but she also knew that Sakura never used half of these moves since she never taught her these moves. Dende was watching and now he knew that she was using a style of martial artist called Demon style. He now knew that the girl was Gohan since only two people knew this type of martial artist one was Gohan and the other was Piccolo and both of them were masters.

After the battle which Tsunade had lost which was strange since normally it was Sakura who normally needed to be healed? Sakura came up to her Shishou and started to heal without being asked and made sure all the major wounds knowing that Tsunade would healed the minor ones later.

Dende looked at the girl and said, "Hello Gohan, my name is Dende and I am the guardian of earth in another dimension. I am here to bring you back to you to your right full dimension where your friends and family are missing you. You have been gone for the past seven years."

Sakura was worried but asked, "How do you know that I have only been her for seven years no one told you?"

Dende smiled as he replied, "One your fighting style is known as the Demon style you were taught this by a man name Piccolo who trained you when you were only four years old. Second your hair is just like Gohan's hair it was always messy on top and bushy on the bottom. And lastly your tail is a dead giveaway since only one alien has a tail and that is the Saiyans. As for how I knew you were here for the last seven years I didn't or I would have brought you home sooner."

Sakura and Tsunade looked at the young man dumbfounded since Sakura knew that she wasn't from Konoha but didn't know who she was to begin with, but to hear that she wasn't even completely human was against her understanding. Though it did make sense anyways, since she was the only one with a tail anywhere in the village or outside of it for that matter; Tsunade knew that Sakura was special from the first day they met and she was always surprised how quickly Sakura grasped at the material that she was taught. She was considered a genius by the academy and her aim was always dead on it was always the ninjutsu and genjutsu that always lowered her grades that should have been perfect marks.

Tsunade finally found her voice and said, "Let's take this up to my office."

The three walked back to the hokage's office to talk about what was going on. Dende sighed as he realized that Gohan was different when she was fighting and when she was resting. It was interesting since the other z warriors weren't like that Vegeta was always arrogant and had a high ego, Goku was always good for a good laugh and just goofing off though he did change in a fight and would actually use strategy. Piccolo was always grumpy and less talkative, while the others were always the same as they normally were. Though when he looked at Gohan she was peaceful and calm when not in fight like she was still naïve to the rest of the world but with her fighting everything was brought into focus and you saw the skills of a deadly assassin who had deadly aim and a vicious right hook.

Tsunade was thinking about what had happen she knew that Sakura was having some strange dreams Ino had come and told her about some of them and it worried them since Sakura didn't know if they happened or not and they stayed constant. She was starting to wonder if Sakura's dreams were real and that they were of her past she always thought it was amusing that the guy her young apprentice had started to crush on was what they thought was a figment of her imagination now may not be. That made her smile as she thought finally I'll get grandbabies but that also means that I would lose one of my best ninjas, oh well grandbabies are way better.

Sakura didn't know what to think she always wanted to know her past for so long and now that she may have that chance she wasn't sure if she wanted the chance to know. She thought back to one dream that she had were a giant green man was yelling at her for crying and told a young girl that was probably only 4 years old that if she didn't stop the crying then he would give her something to cry about which after a few snuffles the girl stopped and looked at the man. He had told her that he was going to train her for the year but for the first six months she was going to survive out in the wildness without anyone else and the only thing she had to do was stay alive until he came back to train her. She wasn't to please with that of course since she had never been alone. When Sakura came back she thought if that was how I was as a kid thank god I grew up a lot back then but that green man who was he oh that's right his name was Piccolo. She was granted his friendship during that time and after all the times that he had saved her with no questions asked she ended up having a big crush on him.

As they finally made it to the hokage's office Tsunade went to go and sit behind her desk while Sakura pulled her chair over for Dende to sit while she stood in rap attention like she did when she was going to be given a mission. Dende looked over at her and noticed that she really was still caring but she had more of an aggressive streak when it came to her fighting. Though he was surprised that she let her hair grow out since it was a joke in the group that she was just one of the boys and would constantly cut it to a boy's style, he remembered when he first met him she had it cut in a bowl cut, and he always thought that she was a boy. When she fought Cell it was cut to the point that her front went to the sides of her face and the back showed off her neck since it made her look boyish. Tsunade kept quiet and was thankful that Naruto and Kakashi made her have patience to wait until she had their attention.

When she realize that she did have their attention she said, "Okay Dende I hate to ask this but we know that Sakura has been having these weird dreams for about five months about kidnappings, aliens, and fights to save the world and you might be able to answer this as we are at a complete standstill."

Dende was surprise since he knew that she had some amnesia but could she really remember in her dreams.

He said, "It sounds like the dreams are letting her remember what happened in her past. I came a little down the road but from what I was told was that when she was three she was kidnapped and her father, Piccolo, and Krillian saved her. Though her adventures and martial arts training didn't start until she was four years old when her uncle kidnapped her so her father would do some unreasonable acts to save his daughter but it didn't go as he uncle had plan and then Piccolo kidnapped her which started her training. She always had unimaginable potential that gave her power though she could only access this great power when she was scared or her friends were in danger. She would become one of the strongest fighters for a short amount of time. When she was nine her father trained her so she could control this and became Super Saiyan during the Cell games she was doing well until she became Super Saiyan 2 the only Saiyan to ever reach this level and it was because Cell didn't realize what he was doing he sent 7 of his Cell Juniors after the other Z fighters and when Android 16 was talking to her Cell stepped on his head she snapped. Cell got what he wanted but Gohan was unable to control her power and she was toying with Cell for a while when he was badly injured and Goku kept telling Gohan to kill him now she wouldn't the power went to her head.

When Cell was about to blow up Goku sacrificed himself and Gohan took it hard she fell to the ground and cried she hadn't done that since she was five. After Cell came back Gohan killed him as quickly as she could and when the battle was over she vanished. We called up the eternal dragon to bring get her back but the dragon either in spite of us either just didn't want to or couldn't told us it was out of his reach to do so. So after hearing that we wished Goku back so that we could have someone to protect the Earth until we could find our lost savior and friend that everyone loved.

The strain is hard on all of us these last seven years even though we have had peace for the last seven years. Piccolo took the disappearance hard he went back to always being alone and training until he's about to drop. Goku and Vegeta have started sparring every day for long hours trying to stay strong without a purpose or reason. The other Z warriors are depressed and barley train as hard as they should. I can understand some of it since Gohan was the strongest one out in both your world and mine she also was the heart of the Z warriors without her they are lost. In a way you could say that Gohan was what kept them together in the long run."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade smiled and said, "Gohan from hearing I am going to let you go with Dende since it seems that he has spoken the truth and I can tell that he and his friends really miss you. I'm not going to make it a mission since I'm not sure you would want to come back but if you want to then there are some stipulations. First you have to find out who you are, second find out what you want with your life, three learn your past, and last find someone who loves you cause I want some grandbabies."

Dende burst out laughing at that since at that point he was reminded of Chichi who always told her daughter that she wanted grandbabies and if Gohan even talked about a boy Chichi would go on about grandbabies.

Gohan said, "I understand Shishou though I have one thing to ask can you wait and tell the Konoha 12 after I leave the village since we both know that if Ino and Naruto find out beforehand I will not be leaving on their orders of I need protection as this would be considered way to dangerous and the risk of going alone would not be worth it."

Tsunade nodded as Dende left through the door while Gohan just jumped out the window and stood on the ground waiting for the young guardian to show up. Dende smiled at her as he saw her standing there talking to what look like a nurse about who was going to be doing the paperwork and who was in charge now that their head of the hospital was leaving. He could tell that she was respected here and knew how to deal with any problem though he thought her temper might be part of it. It seems since the androids and Cell she had ended up with quite the temper. He would have to warn the Z warriors about that.

As they made it to her apartment he was shock to see that she lived very simple. Her apartment was small and she had almost nothing in her fridge or cabinets and sighed she was a Saiyan and it didn't look like she ate like one seeing how skinny she was. Sighing he knew that Chichi and Goku would fix that and if they can't then Vegeta would. He noticed a couple of pictures on the wall and went to go look at them. He could tell that the first one was when Gohan was about twelve and she was smiling in the picture while a blond hair boy was on one side and a black hair boy was on her other side looking like a mini Vegeta except without the hair style while a silver hair man was behind her with his hands on the two boys head. The second picture the silver hair man was in a pushup position with Gohan sitting on him while the blond hair boy was squatting down looking like he was counting and the black hair boy who he could tell was a different one look like he was drawling. It didn't look like it was posed since no one was looking at the camera. The last two pictures had three boys with a caption of my boys on both of them. The only difference in the two pictures was the black hair boy.

Gohan was in her room looking at her clothes trying to find what to pack her tail was swinging behind her as she looked. She sighed she was defiantly going to take Bulma out to get some clothes. All she had was some uniforms and some slutty clothes that had to come from Ino's closet. She put some of her uniforms in her bag along with all of her weapons and finally her necklace that her adoptive mom gave her when she had graduated the academy. It had the leaf village sign inside a cherry blossom. It was her favorite piece of jewelry that she owned. She finished packing putting what she was taking with her in scrolls and throwing them in her bag she had tons of extra pictures so she brought them along with her as she walked towards Dende.

She smiled at those pictures and said, "Blond boy is Naruto he is the most like my dad unpredictable but mostly a knuckle head he lets me beat him up daily for just being perverted and he knows it makes my day to pound him in the ground. The silver hair man is Kakashi- sensei he taught us pretty much most of our fighting and his bad habits are starting to rub off on us like using the windows to leave and enter building or being late. The one that has the emotions of Vegeta is Sasuke let's just say he's just like Vegeta a big prick and has an ego to match oh I hate him sometimes. The other black hair boy is known as Sai and he well let's just say he's complicated since he doesn't understand emotions or any social interactions so he calls me either ugly or hag depending on how he's feeling. Though I guess that is better than what he calls Naruto which is dick less but he is learning."

The two left the apartment in silence as Gohan was thinking about what Piccolo would think about her she had grown more and was fighting better than when she was younger. She had grown from a crying four year old to an optimistic warrior at nine to a fearless ninja at twelve, but she felt like something was missing in her life. It had been there most of her life she wasn't sure what it was but she knew that it had to be something big. Dende knew that he was bring back Piccolo' best friend and that since they had a mind bond that it would also get him out of being in the isolation that he put himself in. He wasn't joking about Gohan being the heart of the Z warriors, though he knew that she wasn't going to like what Chichi, Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo were going to do to her for the way she looks. He knew that they were going to start feeding her the saiyan size portions that she should be eating and training for long hours no matter what she says. Now that he thought about that he didn't care that she was going to be in a lot of pain. Since she did it to herself even if she doesn't know what she did. Goku and Vegeta were big about their food and if you were their kids and you didn't eat what they thought were right then you would be in for a surprise. Dende wondered how she lived off of small portions of food all this time it was unreal for any Saiyan but he wasn't going to pry yet. He had noticed that women tend to worry about their looks more than training so he thought that it scrabble her brain.

As they made it out of the village to get back to the portal, Gohan just grabbed hold of Dende as he pointed out directions as they tree hopped all the way. Dende only thought that this way of traveling was fast and effective but flying was quicker. As they near the portal Dende said, "Gohan, I need to let you know of a few things one you have a brother name Goten he's seven years old. When we get to our dimension Piccolo is probably going to pick up your ki quickly I'll let him explain how he can do that because will I'm still not fully sure how he can all I know is he always has been able to do it since you were young. Lastly your mom may want you to go to school since your only sixteen which means that you are still of age were most kids are in school."

Gohan stood there shell shock having a brother was a dream come true she always wanted a sibling so that was cool, missing piece of my heart might be whatever Dende was talking about it sounds like a bond to me but none that I know of unless its Ino when a cute boy is about to walk by. The last was what shocked her she hadn't been in school since she was twelve and she wasn't planning on going back anytime soon.

She said, "Fine Dende I'll talk to my mom about not going to school and I understand the rest I always wanted a sibling and I got an number one unpredictable knuckle head of a ninja and a Vegeta act alike then an insulting artist for teammates along with a perverted sensei who reads porn in public as my adoptive and choice family. As for Piccolo I'll deal with that when I get there shee's I deal with weird people everyday trust me Piccolo isn't the first person I meet that can sense were I am Ino does that on a daily bases."

As they walked into the portal Gohan was immediately helped up by a black guy that was wearing white pants she racked her brain for the name but she was coming up blank. The small man smiled and said, "Hello Gohan, it's been a long time since I saw you last you were nine years old. My name is Mr. Popo."

Gohan still looked clueless at the man but smiled none of the less as Dende walked out of the portal and went to see what everyone was doing.

Piccolo was sitting by his waterfall meditating when all of a sudden he felt a power level that he hadn't felt in a while he opened up the bond to see if what he felt was the real thing. He smiled when he realized that it was her as he could read the confusion but her power was still the same wild but tamed at the same time. He wanted to talk to her through the bond but if she was confused he didn't want to scare her even more. Deciding to get to the look out to see his Gohan and bring her back to the world that loved her too much to let her go. Wait a minute did he just think his Gohan no she was the Z warriors Gohan what was wrong with him.

Gohan was sitting at the edge of the lookout wondering what she was going to do now that she was back with her family she knew that people changed but at the same time she was wondering how she was going to fit in with the crowd as she started to think of the group. She wish she remembered everyone the ones she had a slight remembrance was Goku her father who happens to be a joker he always had a smile on his face and was always believe that people could change. Vegeta the cold but pissed off Saiyan prince who loved to challenge Goku and Gohan for dominance but always lost to them he was always fun to annoy. The last one she remembered was Piccolo he was her first mentor and he seemed distant at first but she had weasel her way into his heart and he protected her with his life as she was always trying to pay him back but ended up offering him her friendship and she ended up having a crush on him.

Dende was able to get everyone's attention except Piccolo's and told them to meet him at Capsule Corp as he has a surprise that he wants to tell everyone. He also explained that he would bring Piccolo with him since he wasn't answering the call. All of a sudden he notice Gohan fall backwards as Piccolo came flying in front of her scaring the living daylights out of her as she wasn't expecting Piccolo to do that. Dende laughed as Piccolo landed and Gohan sat back up brushing some of her hair out of her face. Piccolo sighed and told her to turn around since he wasn't going to let her see her family and friends with her hair like that. He grabbed the scissors and started to chop her hair short and then styled it to have spikes. Gohan looked in the mirror and loved the new look it was awesome almost like her hair was in super saiyan form but stead of gold locks it was black locks.

As they had to wait for a while so everyone got there before they did Gohan had decided to work on her flying she hadn't done it in seven years but she knew that she needed to relearn. Piccolo reminded her how to do it and Gohan quickly gasped it which made Piccolo very pleased with how quick she relearned and mastered it. Once it was time for them to go the three flew off to meet up with their friends at Capsule Corp. Piccolo and Dende were the first to land as Gohan landed behind them without too much effort.


	4. Chapter 4

Goku was talking with Krillian about what was going on with him in his life not at all surprised that he married android 18 and had a kid. He was joking with him about it and number 18 just flicked him off. Chichi was talking to Bulma as they watched their young sons fight each other or were the boys thinking about ways to prank Vegeta which was always fun to do. Tein and Chaozu were talking to Yamcha and Puar. While Master Roshi was trying to figure out what Dende and Piccolo were hiding but he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that power signal from somewhere.

Dende walked forward and said, "Thank you all for showing up and I wanted to give you this surprise in person. As you know seven years ago we lost a family member and great friend will I would like to reintroduce our little savior Gohan back to us. As he and Piccolo walked away from each other everyone got a good look at Gohan. Goku and Vegeta were the first to notice how skinny she was it gave her a fragile look which scared them since she was half saiyan and if you didn't eat enough will it just wasn't heard of Goku was weak when he was hungry and Vegeta stated that most saiyans either grew weak or went crazy until they got enough in their stomach. Both looked at each other and vowed to make sure she ate Saiyan portions for now on.

Chichi was looking at her clothes with disgusted and could tell Bulma was doing the same they both plot to take her shopping as soon as they could which looking at their husbands would be after they fed her. Goten looked at his sister with a weird look he didn't see what was so special about her in his eyes she didn't seem to interesting her power level seem low but then again he knew that most of the time they hid their power level but she did look weak. Trunks didn't care about the new comer he took one look at her and deemed her weak and a waste of time if she wasn't strong he didn't care. Yamcha and the rest looked at her body and wanted to know what the hell happen to her muscles it was not natural they worked hard to get her muscles to even show just a little they weren't as define as males but you could tell she had them now she looked like she was a stick it was defiantly going to change as soon as they could get their hands on her.

Gohan walked up and said, "Hey everyone just to let you know a little about me since I know that I probably changed a lot. One don't ask me how I ended up in Konoha since I really don't know I just landed there with no memory and I'm still not completely sure what is going on so don't ask about my past I only know very little as it is. Also I may look weak but don't underestimate me I can destroy mountains with just one finger touching it or if my teammates were here I'm sure that my blond hair friend would have done something stupid that would make him go flying or into the ground just to either make me happy or make my day so much better. I love a good spar as long as the person is going at me with the intent to kill and I also can heal I am a certify medical ninja so any injuries I could probably heal as long as I am not completely exhausted. Well that's about it for me."

Vegeta smirked so the Kakabrat likes a good spar that is interesting since she use to hate fighting at any cost. Looking at Goku they both ran up to grab her and dragged her to the table where they put every known food on a plate stacking it pretty high sitting it in front of her. Gohan was shocked when she saw the food it was way more than she ever ate and knew that not even Naruto could finish all of that since his record was fifteen bowls of ramen yes they actually kept score on Naruto's ramen intake per meal.

Goku said, "You will eat all of that before you leave this table I don't know what you were thinking but you will not starve yourself anymore you are half Saiyan and you will eat like you're supposed to. Understand me Gohan."

Gohan nodded as she sat down and started to eat at a slow pace while Goten looked at her and said, "Your never get done eating like that you're supposed to eat it quickly," while pilling up his own plate with Trunks and chowing it down like it was going out of style.

Gohan was confused first they give her more food then she could ever eat then a boy who she was guessing was her brother was telling her how to eat she just sighed she was confused on what her shishou got her into this time. Krillian looked at her in sympathy he knew that Vegeta and Goku were going to get her about her food intake but in front of everyone had to be quiet embarrassing but for her brother to tell her how to eat was just wrong. Suddenly he watched her as she mumbled something about great I'm going to turn into Naruto's way of eating and started to eat quicker than Goku after a fight.

Gohan was confused when she realized that she had finished everything that was on her plate and went to get seconds. Tein laughed along with Yamcha both were thinking she's going to fit right in with the rest of the Saiyans with that appetite. After she finished her meal with her brother smiling at her as she threw away her paper plate Bulma and Chichi told their mates that they were going to take Gohan shopping. Goku and Vegeta nodded before they told the two women to make sure that Gohan got some training clothes. Chichi sighed she knew it was coming since Gohan was always in the middle of the battles and would still be in the near future she figured if I can't win the battle then I might as well join them since it wouldn't matter now if her daughter was a scholar or not since she already admitted that she liked to fight.

When Bulma and Chichi got to Gohan they quickly grabbed her hand and told her that she was going shopping if she liked it or not. As they made it to the mall Bulma dragged her to the first store which happened to be a sporting store and grabbed all kinds of training clothes while Gohan were looking at the weights. She always wanted to train with them but Kakashi and Sai always told her that it would be too heavy for her if she even attempted so she never argued about it. Chichi smiled at her daughter and said, "Go for it sweetheart, it would not only make your dad happy but it would impress Vegeta but Piccolo too. You're showing that you will now take your training seriously. You never really trained with weights as a kid and I know they wanted you too."

Gohan smiled and picked up four of the twenty pounds weights. Chichi smiled and put two of the twenty pound weights away and grabbed two fifty pounds weights.

As the three girls left that store they quickly ran to the car to put those bags away no reason to carry the weights and training clothes everywhere they were going. The next store was just a regular clothing store. Gohan found out that she didn't like skinny or hip huggers jeans they just didn't give her enough leg room. She bought spandex and some boot cut jeans. When it came to shirts she got arrange of mid-drifts and regular t-shirts that were in purple, black, and dark green. She also got some skirts in tan, brown, and black along with black spandex shorts. She wasn't going to change everything about the way she dressed and fought in. As they left the mall Bulma noticed how tired Gohan was and smiled since they knew she would be awake early tomorrow by either Goku wanting to spar or Goten wanting to know more about his sister and she looked tired earlier.

They made it back to Capsule Corp and woke up Gohan with ease as she walked out of the car with a yawn she grabbed one of her training clothes, running into the bathroom to change. She came out in a purple training shirt with black spandex shorts and a brown skirt. She sat down and grabbed the weights and put some charka in the weight bar making it spiral. Checking it and seeing nothing wrong with it she slipped it on and let her charka tighten it on her skin. She also did it with the fifty pounds but slipped it on her legs. Goku and Piccolo looked at each other in shocked since they never thought to do something like that they had weighted clothes and if it got hard enough it was easily removed.

Gohan asked, "What? Don't you know that clothes are easily removed especially if you get desperate this way I can't take it off too easily and wearing them day and night will help with my endurance, stigma, and power level."

Vegeta nodded he knew of her way of training was like his way of using the gravity room. It helps in the training and when you get away from it after doing it for years make you feel lighter than ever. Krillian looked at her and could tell that what he was about to ask might be a touchy subject but he knew that Goku would need to know the answer.

He asked, "Gohan, why did you looked worried when Goku and Vegeta gave you all that food then again when Goten told you that you would never finish with the way you were eating?"

Gohan sighed she should have seen that coming and said, "Krillian, where I come from girls always worried about their figure and I didn't remember anything from my old life even though I was still hungry after a meal I only ate one plate of human size portions. I lived on my own since I was twelve and my adoptive mom died and only had my money that I got from missions to float on. I didn't make enough to feed myself half of the time I would go hungry for days and none of my teammates didn't know about my living conditions or money conditions they thought that I lived with my mom and was just living a normal life.

Kakashi knew something was wrong when I was younger he noticed that if I ate with Naruto I would be stronger than if I just came to practice from my home. He asked me about it but I brushed him off and when it came to missions I had packed rations so I could eat a little more when I needed it but still not enough to fill my stomach. To this day I never eaten much and Vegeta had told me if I didn't eat until I was full he would force feed me. When it came to Goten's question it just reminded me of Naruto he eats pretty much the same way. The only difference is that Naruto only eats ramen and well he always makes sure that he leaves some for the rest of us Goten made it seem like if I didn't eat quickly there would be nothing left."

Yamcha stated, "That's because when it comes to Saiyans if you don't eat quickly then there isn't going to be any food left."

Goku said, "Gohan I hate doing this but there is one rule that I do take strictly and is that you will eat until you're full that means full Saiyan portions at each meal and no skipping any meal it's not good for you or your health. Do I make myself clear Gohan?"

Gohan said, "Even though I will hate it I understand."

As everyone left Goten noticed that Gohan had a headband in her hair because the cloth was black it matched right into her hair but the metal could still be seen if you look at it just right. He also noticed the tail that was wrapped around her waist that matched her skirt and would be easily missed unless you knew it was there. Gohan looked at his confused look and smiled as she took out her forehead protector placing it in her hand.

She said, "Goten I noticed that you were looking at this. You could say that it is a way to tell ninja from citizens of our village. Ever ninja village have their own symbol mine shows that I am a ninja of Konoha or village hidden in the leaves. It shows that I passed the academy. Every ninja wears theirs with pride and honor. Not everyone who goes to the academy becomes a ninja. I am close to the top of the rank as a Jounin. "

Goten asked, "So you must be strong if you're so far up on the food chain?"

Gohan replied, "Well the bottom is the Academy students, Genin, Chunnin, Jounin, ANBU, last is the Hokage. Most quit at ANBU since not many people want the Hokage's job. I'm actually really strong since I am the Hokage's apprentice she taught me healing and also my super human strength. I was considered weak before I went to the fifth Hokage and begged her to train me. Then I found out something and Goten take this to heart; no matter what you are only as strong as you think. If you think yourself as weak then you will be weak if you see yourself as strong then you will be strong. In other words nothing is impossible to achieve if you put in the effort. Or as my teammate likes to say just believe it."

Goten smiled at his sister as Goku and Chichi also smiled it was going to be interesting for now on Goku could see that Goten was going to bug his sister into teaching him anything she knew. Gohan had also noticed that with the weights she didn't seem to have any problems walking around in them she thought maybe she got them a little too light.

When they made it home Goku could tell that Gohan was in awe about where they lived and the house in general. He could tell it was a good thing seeing as she was gasping in surprise. Walking towards the house he could see that she was tired and anymore surprises would put the poor girl in shock. He showed her were her room was and told her that she had to share a room with her brother which she told him that it was fine she had shared a tent with two boys that were her teammates. As he closed the door Gohan just fell asleep without a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Out in Konoha Tsunade had just finished telling the Konoha 12 will the ones that were present so minuses Sakura a.k.a. Gohan, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee, that Sakura had left the village to find out her past and she may never be returning. Naruto was pissed he knew Sakura will Gohan now but he knew that there had to be a reason that she would leave without saying good bye but then again knowing the hokage there was conditions that she would have to complete before she would even allow to come back.

Naruto said, "Tsunade baa-chan how can Sakura-chan come back to the village?"

Tsunade sighed she knew that was coming and replied, "One don't call me baa-chan again Naruto! Secondly she is to find out who she is, what she wants in life, finding out her past, and finding someone who loves her. The last one is just there because I want grandbabies. Though it's her choice if she returns or not; I just want her happy."

Ino was as mad as Naruto since Sakura was her friend and she wanted to be there for her friend as support and understanding. No one knew Sakura as well as she did and she wanted to meet her friend's family.

As everyone left Naruto looked at Sai and could tell that he was plotting something if he had to guess it had to do with Sakura and finding a way to get to wherever she was at and Naruto wanted in. The two boys smirked and went to go find Kakashi to get his help and work out all the kinks so they would have a flawless plan. In Naruto's mind he had to save Sakura from the boys how was he supposed to protect her if he wasn't there to do so. Sai wasn't so worry about the boys he was worried about her getting hurt she was like a sister to him and he hated seeing her getting hurt it was one of the reasons why Kakashi and him always prevented her from training with weights. When they found Kakashi who just happen to be with Sasuke they told the two about Sakura. Sasuke was surprise since he never knew that Sakura wasn't a Konoha citizen he never believed the rumors and he never really talked to Sakura unless it was to knock her down. Kakashi looked at the three boys and thought I'm going to have to let the other two boys in on Sasuke since they got his interest in Sakura oh well.

The next day Gohan was downstairs in the living room meditating when she felt someone near her she looked up to see her mom standing there with a look that stated we need to talk. As she got up when her mom pointed to the dining room where her dad was already sitting. As she sat down in the chair she was getting worried for her health.

Chichi said, "Okay Gohan we need to let you know what we expect and the rules of this house. The first thing is that I am big on education and have always wanted you to be a scholar now that I know that well never happen I just ask that you got to high school and get a high school diploma since your dad got his way and made you into a fighter. Also you will listen to us so if we say no then we mean no. Last is that we do not go Super Saiyan in this house, use ki abilities, or flying in front of other people who were not at the party yesterday or in town where others can see you."

Gohan replied, "I understand but what is the punishment, if I don't do these things since I know they are in place for a reason?"

Goku said, "Your mom and I were up last night thinking about that since you are used to different types of punishment but Chichi is set in her way. She believes that everything can be fixed if you get hit in the head with the frying pan. Also we may take away food privileges which always worked on you as a kid but I am not sure now, so then we came up with no training for a certain amount of time."

Gohan sighed she was hoping that the frying pan was a joke but she doubted it though she knew that the no food was more used as a threat since her dad and Vegeta already made it clear she was to eat the no training was what scared her since she loved to spar and it brighten her day when she got to knock Naruto out over anything how he can still function was beyond her.

Gohan said, "I understand but just to let you know I haven't been in school since I was twelve. Plus I was pretty much considered a genius since I have a photographic memory. I don't believe that I should have to go to school, they can't teach me anything that I already don't know."

Goku sighed Dende had already warned him about his daughter's attitude and not wanting to go to school. He wasn't going to step in for her since she had to learn the punishment that they had just listed. Chichi had already grabbed the frying pan and hit Gohan over the head for her back talking and then started to cry about how her daughter was a delinquent. To say Gohan was shocked by this and was rubbing her head after her mom hits her with a frying pan then has the nerve to say that she was turning into a delinquent was taking it too much.

Gohan said, "Fine I'll do this stupid school thing as long as I get the weekends off to train since I will not let my training suffer any more than it's going to with being stuck in a building for eight hours of my life."

Chichi sighed but nodded as she said, "As long as your grades don't drop and you study hard I want you to have straight A's."

Gohan nodded as she watched her mom get up to make breakfast.

Walking back into the living room she went back to meditating and thought this is going to be hard since how in the hell am I supposed to get to school when it's a five hour drive and I can't fly in public. Getting up to get changed she heard her mom say that after they ate they were going to go to the school and she was going to take the entrance exam. Gohan rolled her eyes should have known this was coming Dende did warn her well kind of. Goku was trying to hide his laughter since he had noticed Gohan tensing when his wife told her she would be taking the exam. It was well known that Chichi always gets what she wants no matter what and Gohan would only pass it if she wants to keep training. When breakfast was ready Chichi looked at Gohan and said, "Can you go and wake up your brother?"

Gohan got up went to her brother's bed and tried to shake him up when that didn't work she tried to call his name still it didn't work she smirked and thought maybe the trick with Naruto will work. She went down stairs and grabbed a sausage link and went back upstairs with her parents wondering what Gohan was going to do since no one ate until everyone was present. All of a sudden there was a black blur at the table that showed to be Goten dressed and ready to eat. Gohan followed at a more sedated pace with the sausage still in hand.

Goku had to ask, "Why did you take the sausage link with you?"

Gohan replied, "Goten is like Naruto if it's not food he won't wake up I got sick in tired of calling out food so now I just grab some type of food and put it close to his nose and quickly snatch it back and he always seems to wake up figured Goten was the same way."

Chichi thought well that actually might work with Goku also. As the four ate Gohan noticed that Chichi ate less than the two boys and was about to eat as much as her mom until she noticed her dad's look and grabbed more food until her dad finally went back his food. She sighed since she wasn't all that hungry but knew she had to eat it all. She started to eat with quickness and when she was done she put her plate in the sink her dad just shook his head he knew that Gohan was still hungry but knew that it would take time for her to feel confidence to keep eating until she was full.

Out in Konoha the four boys had convinced Tsunade and Dende (who just happen to show up when they needed him) to let them go and hang out with Gohan but they also had to bring Ino who was more than willing to go. Sasuke had wanted to bring Karin but Kakashi had reminded him that the last time Karin was in front of Gohan will let's just say that Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto had to deal with the piss off woman before she had killed the red hair ninja. They also made sure that Karin stayed far away from Gohan at all times. As Dende was walking with them he told them that all of her family and friends were fighters which made Sasuke looked like Christmas came early. Naruto noticed that would mean that he had to see how strong they were and that his Gohan was in danger and he had to protect his heart sister. Sai and Kakashi were thinking differently as they were worried that she would go over her limit and get herself killed. Ino smiled and thought finally Gohan will be able to be what she was meant to be and show these boys how strong she truly could be.

After everyone finished eating they went to the Orange Star High School so Gohan could take the entrance exam which she found to be quite easy. Then again she always found book work easier than anything else. She was disappointed since everything on that test she had learned when she was young and knew that if this was the school workload she would be bored in no time. As she walked out she had a frown on her face as she got into the car.

Goten asked, "Gohan how was the exam?"

Gohan groaned but said, "Let me put it this way Goten I'm not going to learn anything new. Most of what they put on that exam was things I learned when I was young and I think even Naruto could pass the exam if he actually paid attention in class. I knew everything from even before I went to Konoha."

Goku smiled at his two children and knew that Gohan was only doing school to keep the peace with Chichi but her real passion was going to be seen in her fighting.

Once they made it home Goku noticed that Gohan had fallen asleep and went to wake her up as she stretched she went to change into a mid-drift forest green shirt that hugged her figured and one of her black shorts with a tan skirt over it. She also had her kunai pouch on her leg along with her shrunken pack on her waist. As she looked at her Tantō and strapped it on she figured that she could practice it no reason to get rusty with it. Her tail wrapped itself right above her Tantō were it normally sits and ran back outside and started to do her warm ups. Chichi was doing the dishes when she noticed Goku and Goten practicing out in the window and wondered where her daughter was at. She walked out and noticed her daughter looking in despaired at the yard.

Chichi asked, "Gohan, what's wrong?"

Gohan looked up and replied, "It's nothing mom just not enough room to really do much of a training session my strength can't be used much or I might accidently destroy the house and half of the forest with one punch. I just don't have good enough memories to remember where some of the better fighting grounds are to use."

Chichi understood she didn't want to cause damage when it could be avoidable now she wanted to see what her daughter could do and smiled as she went to go and get Goku to find a training area. Goten also decided to join in and see what his big sister could do she had told him before she fell asleep that her teammates called her fist the fists of heavenly doom which she stated was a compliment in her mind.

As the four made it to a small island Goku who had Chichi in his hands landed with Gohan who had Goten in hers. She couldn't figure out how he could not know how to fly yet. Hell she knew since she was four years old for crying out loud. Goten and Chichi went over to some rocks and watched from behind them as Gohan and Goku stood at some distance from each other. The two got into a fighting stance and without wasting any time they attacked Gohan was using all the demon arts that Piccolo had taught her even using some taijutsu attacks. Goku was smirking he could tell that her stance got way better and she was attacking to kill not just fighting with a soft heart. She was making him proud that was for sure. She smiled as she was in her element she was calm and free and that made her relax while keeping her guard up. She went to punch but Goku had moved Gohan had stopped her fist just from barley hitting the ground where a small crater had formed.

Goku, Chichi, and Goten were staring at her in shock as they were glad that Goku wasn't hit with that fist. Goten thought if that is why her fists were named heavenly fists of doomed he could see why. Chichi wondered how strong her punches could be though she knew that she held back and thought great she is going to make not only her husband but also Vegeta to train like crazy so they could hold her back if she got out of hand. Goku smiled he thought great she is making the perfect opponent and damn someone as petite as her shouldn't have that much strength but then again Gohan was always strong. He now knew that he wasn't the strongest in the universe and if he died he knew Gohan would take his place not that he planned on dying again anytime soon.

Gohan checked her reserves and thought well I'm still good as she put her hands up and started to do some hand signs and with quick signs she yelled, Sakura blossoms attack."

Goku was wondering where all the Cherry blossoms were coming from as he noticed that they were surrounding Gohan as she brought her hands forward from her chest the petals flew at superfast speed at Goku. He dodged the petals until he noticed that they were following him will Sakura just stood there moving the petals with her eyes (Did not get the idea from Bleach). Goku brought his hands together and shouted, "Ka…me…ha…me…ha."

With that a bright ball of light eliminated the petals like nothing and smiled at his daughter's look of disbelief. As he landed back on the ground Gohan went on the defense and blocked or dodged most of her dad's attack she was kicked pretty hard in the chest and went crashing into a cliff but she just got back up and threw a boulder at him. Goku dodged but wasn't quick enough to block the punch and thought damn she can throw a punch.

Goten and Chichi was getting into this fight it was just getting too good to not watch. Chichi thought that Goku hadn't had this much fun since probably Frieza since he was out for the most of the Androids and he didn't fight long against Cell. She could see that both of them were having a blast and how they were attacking was just amazing she knew that Goku wasn't going to go super saiyan saying that he just wanted a fun spar without going all out unless Gohan went super saiyan.

Goten was enjoying and seeing that his sister was easily keeping up with their dad just made him want to learn what he could form her. He couldn't wait to tell Trunks about this. Both of them had thought that she was weak even when she had stated not to underestimate her. He know knew why she was a good warrior and she used her whole body as a weapon and not once had she used the weapons that he had seen on her person.

Gohan and Goku were both in a body lock and jumped away from each other as Gohan was about to move to punch her dad but before anyone noticed a blond man went in between the two fighters which Gohan hit and Goku quickly moved so he didn't get squashed by the blond man who had shown up. The blond boy crashed into a cliff and lay on the ground with his hands quickly going to his aching head. Sai, Kakashi, and Ino looked at Gohan who still had her arm still out straight, and Sasuke was gasping like a fish out of water. Gohan quickly ran to Naruto and did a quick medical scan to see if he was fine. He was fine but she quickly healed the bump and started to apologize to him; even thou he had stated he walked in on it because he thought she was in danger which pissed off Gohan and she punched him again making him fall into the ground and make a crater.

Ino smirked and went to Naruto and helped him up as they all went over toward Chichi and Goten as the battle began again. As the attacks grew Gohan finally had enough and went to punch Goku as hard as she could quickly Ino grabbed Chichi, Sai grabbed Goten, while Naruto just jumped, and Kakashi grabbed Sasuke who was still in shock as the whole Island fell to pieces while Sakura was standing on water. As the ninja's were safely on top of the water still holding Chichi and Goten; Gohan and Goku took the fight in the air.

Goten said, "That was so cool I wonder if they felt that shock wave on the main land."

Chichi was sure that they did it was a very powerful attack that was landed and Kakashi was just smiling at his only girl teammate she was so strong and caring but she looked like she born to fight he couldn't figure out why he thought differently. Ino was trying to figure out how in the hell they could fly if she remembered right there was no way someone could fly without wings. Sasuke was jealous it wasn't right he was supposed to be stronger than Sakura. She was supposed to watch their backs and heal them when they got injured not fight and defiantly not this good at fighting. Sai and Naruto noticed that she was relaxed and having a blast they both knew that she was strong and seeing her fighting with this much enthusiasm was making them noticed that she was enjoying herself as much as the challenge.

Goku finally said, "Okay Gohan let's call it quits why don't we I'm bushed you surely are stronger than before. Even Vegeta would have a challenge keeping up with you."

Gohan smiled as she landed on the water not once teetering on the always moving water she walked to her friends and took Goten out of Sai's hand while Goku floated over to Ino and took Chichi from Ino. Gohan looked at her dad and said, "Dad how are we going to bring them all I pretty much just learned how to fly again I'm not strong enough to bring more than two people at one time."

Goku replied, "Gohan, were not going to fly every one hold onto me or the person your closest too and make sure you don't let go."

When he made sure that he had everyone securely he instant transmission them to the forest near the house. Which sad to say was right next to a purple dragon that happened to be named Icarus and look like he was about to attack Gohan who flew out of the woods and landed next to the house. When the others got there they saw Gohan on the ground panting while trying to slow down her breathing.

Goku said, "What are you too heavy now to move?"

Gohan replied, "Why no dad I just have no more ki after sparing with you and flying away from a dragon that looked ready to eat me while I wear an extra 140 pounds."

Goku laughed as he helped her up and let her lean against him as he said, "When you were nine what was the weight of the cape Piccolo gave you?"

Gohan said, "I believe he told me it was 120 pounds but I didn't fight with it on and it wasn't all that heavy. I think the only reason why I'm having trouble with the weight now is because I don't have the muscle mass that I once did."

Goku replied, "Now that wasn't our fault since you were the one who didn't eat properly since you left us so of course you would lose all your muscles mass."

Gohan grumbled about it not being her fault that she didn't know her past and that it wasn't her fault about her eating habits.


	6. Chapter 6

The guys were staring at the four people around them as Chichi said, "Don't worry she'll be okay. How long as you guys staying here? Oh and by the way my name is Chichi, this man is my husband Goku, the little boy is Goten, and you already know our daughter Gohan."

The grey hair man replied, "We don't know how long were staying. My name is Kakashi I was Gohan's sensei, the blond hair boy is Naruto Gohan's teammate and heart brother, the blond hair girl is Ino who is Gohan's best friend and sometimes voice of reason, the boy with the chicken butt style hair is Sasuke let's just say bad blood runs through them since he left the team and his village, the man with the back pack is Sai who is also Gohan's teammate and another heart brother."

Chichi replied, "Oh look at the time I'll go and make lunch."

Goku and Goten said, "Alright food."

Gohan sighed she was starting to hate anything that had to do with food since that meant large amounts of food that would put Naruto to shame. Kakashi was looking at Gohan's arms and noticed the band of metal and could see that she was training with weights he couldn't believe that she could move that gracefully with weights on. Sai had also noticed the weights on his heart sister and wasn't happy how in the hell can his friends family allow her to train with weights she wasn't supposed to since she was the medic. Naruto was just happy he knew how hard Gohan had worked to get as strong as she was and now she was in a place that she could get even stronger. Ino was giving her friend approving smile as she noticed her friends outfit. She could see her friend now had a four pack when it came to her abs and thought no wonder she hides herself, she had a body that any girl would want. Sasuke was just glaring at her. He now could see why she could so easily take out his girlfriend. He thought well I could try to make her fall in love with me since we have nowhere to stay so we will have to stay with her.

Sai walked over to Gohan and said, "Hey hag you know better than to leave us without saying good-bye."

Gohan smirked as she pivoted on her foot and punched Sai in the chest sending him into three trees and skidded to a stop by the fourth tree. Naruto and Kakashi smirked it was normal for Sai to meet the trees in this matter while Goku thought well at least now I don't have to find trees for firewood for a good while. Ino went over to her friend and said, "Gohan, show me your closet please."

Gohan sighed as she walked in with Ino on her tail to see her clothes. As Ino looked at her friends clothes she could tell that Gohan was changing her wore drove big time she wondered if her friend had a crush on someone since she knew that Gohan would never wear mid-drifts.

All of a sudden she heard lunch time come and get it. Gohan sighed as she grabbed Ino and ran downstairs. Since they were first in the dining room Gohan sat down in her seat when her dad came in and gave her the same look as he did earlier. Naruto looked at all that food with a wonder as Chichi set everything down. Kakashi was wondering why she made enough to feed a small army unless Gohan had told her about Naruto but even that was too much. Chichi sat down as she looked at the guest and said, "You might want to get your food now or you might lose a finger."

When everyone had their food she looked at the three Sons' and said, "Okay eat up."

Gohan, Goten, and Goku started to pile food upon food and started to eat like it was going to be gone in a minute. No one was shocked when Naruto had followed suit but what caught their attention was Gohan. They knew that she always ate smaller portions than normal.

The ninja's were watching Goten going for his seconds just as Gohan had finished her first. When Gohan got up Goku gave her another look and said, "Gohan I will not tell you again you will eat until you are full so sit back down and grab some more food or I will go with Vegeta's threat and force feed you. You are a Saiyan which means that you need to eat more than what you are used too."

Gohan sighed since she knew that her dad would make do on the threat and sat back down and grabbing more food and started to stuff her face again since she knew that the only way she would be able to eat it all was if she ate this way.

Kakashi was shocked since he knew that Gohan wasn't human but he wanted to know why she needed to eat all that food. He knew that there was something wrong when she was younger and she always seemed weak when her teacher had stated that her aim was deadly and she always seemed stronger after eating with Naruto. Naruto was counting the number of plates and bowls that Goku and Goten had eaten and was shocked that they had beaten him in food by a long shot. Goku had been arguing with Gohan and had decided to force feed her more food so that she would finally eat enough. Chichi sighed as Ino was trying to keep Sai from killing Goku for what he was doing. Sasuke just looked sick watching them eat like Naruto but going above what he eats.

After lunch Gohan went outside pissed at her dad and went to meditate since she knew that the boys were going to spar and Ino had decided to talk to Chichi about how Gohan was like as a kid. As she was meditating she noticed a wall that she never noticed before and took it down to examine it.

Piccolo was at his and Gohan's waterfall meditating when he felt the wall that he had up at the moment being knocked on. He smirked he figured that Gohan noticed her wall and took it down to examine it but didn't know that it would knock on his so they could talk and still have privacy if one or the other was busy. He opened his side of the bond hey kid what do you need or want?"

Gohan had freaked she didn't know who was talking and replied who are you and what are you doing in my head?

Piccolo chuckled as he replied you contacted me when you took out the wall in your head. It's me Piccolo kid we have a telepathic bond since you were four years old and we put up the block to so we don't hear each other thoughts all the time.

Gohan gave him a mental nod as she put the block back up and thought shit that was weird maybe that's how Ino always knows where the hell I am.

Piccolo had to smile since he knew that Gohan was confused about the bond and knew that he would have to talk to her in person about it but right now he really needed to finish his meditation just like he knew that Gohan was also doing.

Ino was in the house talking to Chichi about how Gohan was like as a child and was shock to find out that Gohan was a fighter at the age of four and hated fighting because of it. Ino was thinking and thought that Gohan had always loved fighting since her aim was always on par and her taijutsu was one of the best but she always seemed weak and figured that without her memories she wouldn't remember her Saiyan abilities and would have seen the other girls eating less and thought that was proper. She felt bad since she was one of the girls but she also seems to remember that Gohan never seem to follow Sasuke around or was happy that he was on her team.

Kakashi looked at Goku after he got Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto set up for a three man taijutsu spar. He said, "Goku I have to ask what was with all the food and weights with Gohan?"

Goku looked at him from the finger pushups that he was doing and said, "Easy the weights was Gohan's idea Piccolo and I train with weighted clothes I don't know how heavy Piccolo's are but my black shirt is 20 pounds, the shoes are 50 pounds each, and the wrists bands are 5 pounds each. When Gohan was six we had a three year training session and both Piccolo and I trained her using weights she was at 100 pounds altogether. Though when she was nine she asked Piccolo for the same outfit as him and the cape was about 120 pounds mind you she didn't fight with it on. When she came here yesterday she bought the weights when my wife and friend Bulma took her shopping they are at 140 pounds but to Gohan that isn't heavy enough. I would have put it at 200 pounds to give her some difficulty but since it's been awhile and her muscles aren't where they should be it will still be somewhat of a challenge.

The food thing is that of her Saiyan blood. We Saiyans full blood or half eat food quickly and fast never really knew why it was just the way we were. It is what gives us energy and for some reason we are bottomless pits you could say. I was always weak if I was hungry and Vegeta stated that some Saiyans would go crazy until they have food. It is just the way we are and I won't have my daughter not taking care of herself. The other thing I worry about is who her mate is she is sixteen she might go into heat soon and if she does then we are going to have to keep a watch on her until we can find her true mate."

Kakashi was now worried since he knew that Gohan wouldn't want some random stranger as a mate so he had to ask, "How do you know if Saiyans true mate is? Do they happen to know the person or what?"

Goku replied, "I'm not totally for sure how to know if a Saiyans mate is the right one it just feels right and the Saiyan knows right when they met their mate when they are old enough to mate. So yes a Saiyan always knows their mate even if it's their first time meeting."

Kakashi sighed in relief at that since he knew that Sakura would know her mate no matter what.

Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto were just sparing to lose some of their pent up energy though it was more Sasuke and Naruto fighting Sai had decided to sit out after a while since the two were completely ignoring him. He walked away and found Gohan meditating and went to go sit right next to her. She didn't do anything so he knew she was either completely ignoring him or didn't notice his arrival. He was betting on the first one since she was normally always aware of where she was. He went to go touch her shoulder to tell her that she might want to move, since he noticed Goten with a water balloon right above her but Gohan said, "Goten I wouldn't do that if I were you because if you do I wouldn't be responsible for any injury that you get when I get you back."

Goten fell out of the tree in shock as Gohan got up before the water balloon burst and walked into the house to study for the next day since she would have school.

Gohan walked in and said, "Mom where is everyone going to stay we only have a two bedroom house and it is kind of late to send them to Capsule Corp."

Chichi replied, "It's easy you and Ino can have your room since you two are females and I don't trust those men to not do anything to the two of you. Goten and the boys can sleep out in the living room since they don't know how long they are staying they will take the entrance exam tomorrow while you're at school that way you won't be alone."

Gohan and Ino smiled since they had the perfect way of telling the boys the good news. Ino just thought too bad that Kakashi was too old to go to school.

Gohan said, "By the way Ino who is looking after your Genin team?"

Ino said, "Shikamaru is."

Gohan replied, "YOU GOT SHIKAMARU TO WATCH YOUR GENIN TEAM THE LAZIEST NINJA OF KONOHA! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU MANGE THAT?"

Right after she yelled that her mom hit her in the head with the frying pan of doom and told her not to scream in the house or swear.

Ino replied, "I didn't ask he volunteered which is out of character for him since he doesn't do his job seriously anyways but hey I didn't ask so I got a vacation out of it."

Gohan was still in disbelief with Shikamaru.

Sai had helped Goten up and smiled at the young man as he said, "Just to let you know getting your sister is not going to be easy. Not even Naruto who is the champion of pranks can get her. She is always aware that's what makes her a good ninja."

Goten replied, "Then I'm just going to have to get Trunks in on it we aren't known as the demon duo for nothing and if me and him could get Vegeta then my sister won't know what hit her."

Sai shook his head and helped the boy back to the house to change when they heard Gohan's shout. Goten covered his ears in pain from the noise.

At dinner time everyone now knew that lunch was a normal affair and Goku had kept a close eye on Gohan. Knowing that Goku was watching her closely she was able to eat five plates before she got up. Goten was smirking as the yelling match between Goku and Gohan had finally started up. Naruto was watching and knew that Gohan wasn't going to win this match, just as Chichi hit Gohan over the head with a frying pan. Gohan quickly covered her head with her hands as she quickly sat down as Goku put more food on her plate. Ino was feeling bad for her friend since she could tell that Gohan wasn't use to the large amounts of food at any time.

Chichi said, "Okay because of the inconvenience of you five and not knowing how long you are going to be staying you four youngsters are going to Orange Star High tomorrow to take the entrance exam while Gohan is in school. My rules are that you go to school get good grades. Punishment for not getting the grades is no training until your grades are back up to par. Also any back talk or arguing will lead to being hit in the head with the frying pan you will find out that I use it a lot but it gets the job done. Kakashi, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you so as of now you are going to help Bulma with whatever she needs at the time."

Gohan quietly left the table without anyone noticing that she had not eaten her food since she quickly changed plates with Goten who was more than happy to eat her plate. As she walked into her room she sighed in relief she really hating her Shishou right now and with her old sensei and team here she wasn't finding it any easier. Going into a meditative mode she decided to see if Piccolo was available hey Piccolo are you busy?

No what did you need kid.

Just someone to talk to since my dad only goes on about eating right and my mother about education along with my team and one of my girlfriends being here, well let's just say it's getting interesting to say the least.

I understand where your parents are coming from though you need to eat it's in your Saiyan blood and your mom was always about you getting an education since you were a kid. Your mom had homeschooled you just so you would be farther up then others your age. At the age of four you knew how to build a boat for crying out loud.

Really then why does she want me to go to something that I already know then? Oh Kakashi's calling me got to go Piccolo bye.

Kakashi noticed Gohan coming down the steps as he had just finished calling the team plus Ino. Sasuke sighed since he knew that the meeting was going to be dull and what was now expected of them when they are in school and he could care less.

Kakashi said, "As you five know Chichi has stated that you are going to school which means no weapons. I will be checking you for them also leave your forehead protectors here as well. Training will be held by me except for you Gohan. I was told that you were going to be train by Piccolo, Vegeta, and your father. Now the school is five hours away and we will be staying at Capsule Corps after tonight. That is it you are free for the rest of the night."

Gohan went upstairs to take a shower since she didn't take one after training and she really felt sticky and slimy. As the hot water hit her body she thought about what she would have done if she had stayed in Konoha and noticed that she would be doing the same routine and it would bore her. As she got dressed for the night she realized that she never even realized the weights that she was always wearing. She quickly brushed her hair and tail and walked out quickly falling into bed and falling to sleep.

The next morning Gohan was talking to her dad about how she was going to make it to school on time since she wasn't supposed to fly in public. Goku just stated to fly to the border of the city and walk since it was only a fifteen minute walk from the border. Chichi came down the stairs and said, "Gohan I just got off the phone with the school and there was a mix up so you start school tomorrow."

Gohan nodded as she walked away wondering what was going to happen when they got to Capsule Corp. Naruto noticed Gohan walking outside and wondered if she was happy here. He knew she wasn't happy in Konoha since she wanted to know her past, but now he wondered if she was going to accept that she has to change some to get her past.

When everyone got up and fed with Gohan eating an appropriate amount without her dad telling her to. Chichi smiled knowing that Gohan only did so there wasn't an arguing match and she must have been truly hungry. Naruto was complaining about having to go back to school but Gohan told him to think about being able to understand this time around since he wouldn't be skipping class. Sasuke snorted about that he was planning on skipping class since he was a prodigy anyways he would be completely bored. Ino was in the same mood as Gohan they both knew the course work and it would be a breezy to pass thought some of it since some Ino didn't totally understand like history. Sai just didn't care he knew that Gohan was willing to help if he got stuck.

When they got to the school once again Gohan had fallen asleep for some reason she just didn't like car rides it just put her to sleep. Goku grabbed Gohan and told her that they were going to wait at Capsule Corp and ran a few streets down into an abandon alley as they both flew off to their destination. Kakashi looked at Goten who had a smirk on his face as if he knew a secret that no one else was allowed to know. While Chichi just sighed she knew what was about to happen to her oldest.

At Capsule Corps Vegeta wasn't happy that Bulma had once again opened their house to a couple of strangers. The only plus side was that they happened to be Gohan's friends and they were fighters. He had talked to Kakashi over the phone and he had stated that if the boys or the one girl wanted to fight him it would be alright as long as they weren't killed. Bulma had smirked and knew that she would have a house full of fighters but she would be firm about her one rule, no fighting in the house. She only allowed fights outside or in the gravity room. Plus this also meant she had a babysitter for Trunks and on occasion Goten at the house at any given time.

As she heard the doorbell she wondered who it was since she knew that it couldn't be her guest since they would have just arrived at the school five minutes ago.

Vegeta said, "It's Kakarot and Kakabrat more likely here to come and train with me instead of waiting for Kakabrat's friends to finish the test."

Bulma smirked as she went to open the door she always wondered why Vegeta always called Gohan Kakabrat since it was well known that Gohan was anything but a brat well I guess she acted like one when it came to Piccolo and Vegeta when she was like four and five years old.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan had landed knowing that she was here because her dad wanted her to train and get her muscle mass back and he had stated that the gravity room would do just that. She couldn't figure out why they just couldn't use the hyperbolic time chamber it would be easier and a little quicker in training her muscles. When she had first asked Goku told her no and not to ask again, since it was quicker but she wouldn't gain anything from doing it that way. As Bulma opened the door she smiled at the two and noticed that Gohan was wearing the pink zip up shirt that she wore when she was first came here along with a pair of spandex pants and her ninja boots.

Goku said, "They aren't allowed to take their weapons to school so Gohan left all of her weapons at home plus she will be working on her martial arts with Vegeta so she doesn't need them to begin with. "

Bulma nodded as the two were able to walk in the house as she shut the door. Trunks looked at her and still didn't see anything special except she was walking gracefully with 140 pounds of weights on her and she made it look like it was nothing.

Vegeta nodded as the two came over to him. He noticed the ease that Gohan had and smirked as he told Goku to follow him real quick. As they went into one of the rooms he asked Goku to go and get two more fifty pound weights for Gohan so she had a little bit more of a challenge. Goku nodded he was going to wait a week but he saw what Vegeta wanted to do he knew that between the weights and the Gravity room Gohan's muscle mass would come back quickly but so would her ki abilities.

Goku quickly left but stated he would be back soon. Trunks shook his head as he watched Goku leave with a goofy grin on his face. As Trunks brought out food and asked if she wanted any he was shocked when she mumbled, "Keep that away from me, food evil very evil keep it away."

Bulma burst out laughing since it was not normal for any Saiyan to deny food evil or not. Vegeta gave her a disapprove look since he could tell that she wasn't pleased to be eating large portions and Goku told him about last night and having to force feed her. Gohan watched as Trunks ate food wondering where the hell, did he put all the food.

Vegeta said, "Gohan, how do you expect to get stronger and get muscle mass again if you don't eat right?"

Gohan sighed and replied, "I'm just not hungry Vegeta. I won't force myself to eat just to please two men."

Right when she stated that Goku came back with the two weights and put them in front of Gohan who quickly used her charka to twist the metal into a spiral and took the ones off her arms and put the new ones on.

After she put the weights on she almost fell over since she wasn't expecting the extra weight. As the three walked into the gravity room Gohan wondered how she was going to manage school, training, and homework now. Vegeta noticed that Gohan's scent was getting stronger and thought shit the girl is going into heat and we don't know who her mate is. Goku noticed the same thing as Vegeta and started to worry. He noticed that Gohan didn't notice the scent that she gave off and that worried him. Gohan walked into the gravity room and sat down to start stretching. Vegeta looked at Goku as they slowly moved the gravity up as she stretched. When the gravity was up at three hundred times normal they all got into their fighting stance. Vegeta and Goku were not too shock since her stance was the demon style with her own flare to it.

Gohan was watching them wearily she knew that she could take out her father but she wasn't so sure if she could take them both on with three hundred times normal gravity plus the two hundred extra pounds. Plus she was always weary when it came to a fight. She was thankful that she had learned that lesson when she became a ninja; she knew that when she was younger she waited until the opponent either left an opening or when she snapped. Otherwise she was normally shaking in her boots or running away. Suddenly she got out of her stance and pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes and got back into her stance.

With Ino, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto were finally finished with the blasted entrance exam. Naruto was looking kind of worried since he wasn't the best with written exams. Sasuke was shocked on how hard it actually was he knew the math but the history was really confusing he knew that Sai and Ino also had trouble on the test. When they made it back to the car Sai had pulled out a book that he had borrowed from Gohan. It was on the history of martial arts and was very interesting he was impressed that the only difference from taijutsu and martial arts was that taijutsu also allowed weapons. Ino got in the back while Goten got in her lap and asked, "Chichi, where did Gohan and Goku go?"

Chichi smiled and said, "Oh Goku decided that instead of waiting for you guys they would start training since she has more training to do then you since she has to regain her muscle mass."

Kakashi smiled as he saw the whole thing.

Gohan was having some trouble since she was blindfold but she had been training recently about fighting without the use of her eyes since what good is a fighter if you can't see. She had the idea when she heard about Itachi being blind and still being a better fighter than Sasuke. She knew that she was hitting her sparing partners pretty well considering that it was handicap match already and she made it a bigger one by fighting it blind. She was noticing that each time they moved there was a disruption in the air. When she realized that she was sparing better. Vegeta was impressed that Gohan wanted to fight without her eyes since he knew that it was giving them a huge advantage. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to fight that way. Goku was also happy that his daughter wanted to advance her fighting ability and he could also see how much that would benefit her, if she can't see she could at least still fight.

Bulma and Trunks had been watching from the observation room and were impressed they were worried about Gohan since she wasn't use to the gravity but they could see her fighting capabilities and she was keeping up with both full blood Saiyans without too much problems. When the three finally stopped Vegeta dropped the gravity down back to normal Gohan was on the floor unconscious and bleeding. Goku picked up his daughter and took her to the hospital wing and put her in the medical pod with her bikini on. Bulma and Trunks went to make sure that the two boys also got cleaned up which all they needed was a senzu bean. Goku felt bad but he also knew that Gohan needed the full brutality of the fight, and he was impressed with her determination not only was she able to keep getting back up to fight but she was able to keep up while not being able to see.

When the group made it to Capsule Corps Chichi went up to the door and knocked on it. Trunks opened the door and smiled as he let them in. Kakashi was shocked on how the home looked since he thought that a business and home would have work scattered everywhere but inside it was very homey. Naruto was walking down the hall and noticed the two men eating. He kept walking hopping to find Gohan but didn't see her in the living room or kitchen. He noticed that Sai and Ino were also trying to find her and couldn't. He walked back toward the dining room and noticed that Goku was close to being done eating and decided that he would be the better one to ask the other one just intimidate him a little too much.

He asked, "Goku, where is Gohan at?"

Goku looked up at his food to the clock on the wall and said, "She'll be here in about 15 to 20 minutes."

Chichi sighed she knew the two men would be hard on her but come on can't they have one training session where they weren't trying to beat the hell of each other.

Gohan woke up ten minutes after the others arrived and saw that Bulma, Goku, or Vegeta had left her an outfit she picked it up and smiled it was one from when she was younger. It was purple gi pants that had a red belt, and a purple mid drift shirt that was skin tight. She smirked now she knew that it wasn't any of the others it had to be Piccolo since those were his signature colors and it was the same outfit that she wore when she fought against Vegeta and Nappa, Ginyu force, and Cell. It was also her favorite since it was easy to move in.

As she walked out of the room she could hear talking down the hall and noticed her friends had finally arrived. She walked into the kitchen and got something to snack on and walked into the living room. Ino saw her and smiled at the outfit and thought that it fit her friend's personality perfectly. She wondered if she could get an outfit that was similar.

Goku said, "I see Piccolo came to make sure that you got his outfit once again."

Gohan nodded as her smile grew from a smirk to a full blown out smile. Sasuke wondered who this Piccolo person was since it seems that they were very close. Naruto and Sai were also wondering who they were talking about and what was with the clothes and why would someone give her their colors. Vegeta smirked as he noticed the look that Gohan's friends have and thought this is going to be fun.

Sai walked over to Gohan and said, "Hey hag, you weren't supposed to leave us you were supposed to wait for us to come out before you come here with us."

Gohan smirked an evil smirk and sweetly said, "Vegeta can I please use the gravity room real quick I need to remind my teammate here the reason why they fear me."

Vegeta nodded and said, "You know how it works so go ahead maybe they would like to watch a full blown battle first between me and you."

Gohan shook her head and dragged Sai towards the gravity room to give Sai the beating.

Goku and Chichi were worried so they said, "Gohan, don't you dare turn on the gravity keep it off."

Gohan sighed but nodded since she knew that Sai wouldn't stand any heavy gravity like she was.

Naruto asked, "Um, you told her about heavy gravity how high do, you have her fighting at?"

Goku said, "Well when we trained for Cell at the age of nine it was only x20 times normal gravity, though today we fought her at about x300 times normal gravity along with 200 pounds instead of the 140 pounds that she had on before."

The three kids looked at Goku and Vegeta in shock while Kakashi looked like they were crazy since it didn't seem likely.

In the gravity room Sai looked at the building while wondering why he always calls Gohan hag when he knew that she was going to kill him. Gohan sighed as she wished that she could turn on the gravity but knew that with her beating him; with the 200 extra pounds would be enough for him and got into a stance. Sai also went into a stance since he knew that Gohan wanted to do this beating as a fight and for that he was grateful for. The two started the spar quickly charging at each other without a care in the world. Sakura was a little quicker since she knew how to use her ki to move quickly and sometimes leaving an after image. Sai was having a blast since he noticed her emotions were showing. He was glad that she found something that can show her passion in without people caring.

Sai had always worried about her since most people seem to put her down as the weakest of the Konoha 12 when in reality she was one of the best medic ninja's they had and she never let her teammates down even when she inflicted some of her anger on them she always healed them afterwards. He also had what you would call a crush on her; he had seen her in the village a few times and followed her when she went training. He was impressed with what he saw so when Naruto came back and they needed a teammate he quickly volunteered for it. Maybe that was why he was always teasing her. He wanted to ask her out but couldn't figure out how to.

Gohan was also thinking about Sai, she had thought about the nickname of course he had always called her that from the first day, but her mom did say that some men happen to tease the girls they liked. Suddenly she felt a strange pull and couldn't figure out what was going on she wanted to pull away from it but at the same time follow it. She quickly decided to follow the pull out of the gravity room and down the hall it was leading her to the living room where she tackled her giant green friend.

Piccolo was just let in by Vegeta and he was talking to them about how they were going to get Gohan back into shape. When all of a sudden Gohan flew out of nowhere, and tackled Piccolo, who caught her and stopped their decent. Gohan started to snuggle into Piccolo much to his displeasure but at the same time accept his fate. Vegeta and Goku were smirking thinking where at least that's the least of our problems. Gohan found her mate if she is this willing to show public affection to Piccolo and take his wrath from it. Chi-Chi wasn't too pleased that her daughter was going to be mated to that monster as she had always called him but knew better than say anything.

Piccolo was finally annoyed and growled, "Gohan, get off me this instant you know how much I despise being touched especially in public."

Gohan jumped out of his arms and quickly said, "Sorry to anger you Mr. Piccolo, I don't know what came over me."

Piccolo said, "Don't worry about it kid."

Gohan's friends were still in shock at seeing a seven foot giant green man who at the moment was still glaring at Gohan that they were sure that if looks could kill she would be dead. Gohan just looked at him with an innocent smile that always seemed to warm the coldest of hearts. She used this smile on Piccolo more than once when she was a kid. Piccolo frowned he knew that smile and wasn't going to cave not this time since Vegeta was present and wouldn't let him live it down if he did.

Gohan walked toward the kitchen to get a small snack since she was all of a sudden starved. She knew that it was more than likely from the work out that she had done and the little spar with Sai. She had a feeling that her dad and Vegeta both knew that her appetite would come back if they gave her a full workout. When she walked into the kitchen she went to the fridge and noticed a couple of plates with a note saying Gohan on it. She smiled and put them on the table and started to eat at full speed. Naruto sat down beside his heart sister and asked, "Gohan, why was that green man mad at you for tackling him like that?"

Gohan who had finished eating replied, "His name is Piccolo and he hates public affection though I do happen to be able to get away with doing it most of the time but if others are around he gets all annoyed and tells me to stop. Though were you guys in shock from me tackling him or just him in general?"

Naruto replied, "I believe it's him in general since we have seen you tackle people before like Kakashi when he's late or Ino when you two go shopping."

Gohan grinned and said, "But you guys have seen Kisame and his is a six foot five, blue skin shark, and you don't seem scared of him?"

Naruto laughed and replied, "Maybe that's because we always end up fighting for our lives at the time that we don't seem to stay shocked with him."

Gohan and Naruto both burst out laughing at that since they both knew that what Naruto stated was true but then again Gohan was right too about Kisame being similar to Piccolo.

Out in the living room Sai had finally appeared and didn't look too badly hurt since the fight didn't really start or finished. Yeah he had a few bruises but not as many as he normally would get from Gohan which also told him she was in a playful mood and didn't take his jibe seriously. Vegeta looked at the young man and smirked since Gohan had told him that he was the only one besides Naruto that she could beat up without a complaint and get up like nothing happened. Vegeta was impressed now that he got to see it firsthand.

Goku walked up to Piccolo and asked, "You do happen to know why Gohan jumped you right?"

Piccolo nodded and said, "It seems like the fates hate me even more than I originally thought and decided that I was her mate. Yes I could tell that she is in heat and I can also tell that she is going to tackle me even more now until we do the mating ceremony which I rather wait until we get her back to full strength but we can't wait that long I say we use the dragon balls we normally don't make selfish wishes this would be the one and only time. "

Goku nodded as they went to go and get the dragon radar from Bulma so they could wish for Gohan to be at full power again. He didn't like the idea but they had no choice it had to be done.

After Bulma gave them her dragon radar the two men flew off to get the dragon balls. They weren't into much of a hurry since they both didn't want to have the mating ceremony done too soon plus Piccolo had to figure out a few things for the ritual anyways. Piccolo asked Goku all what the mating ceremony required and what he needed to do it. As Goku told him everything that he would need to do Goku took out a double bladed dagger and gave it to Piccolo.

Goku said, "Vegeta gave it to me to give to whoever was Gohan's mate they would need it since part of the mating ceremony you're going to have to cut both of your wrist at the same time just make sure that you don't cut too deep just enough to draw blood and smash your wrist together so that the blood touches."

Piccolo nodded as he took the dagger and put it on his belt so the blade didn't accidently stab him.

Gohan, Sai, and Ino were having a study session. Gohan was tutoring Ino and Sai on the martial arts history and just World History in general. Naruto and Sasuke were training with Vegeta and Kakashi watching them. Vegeta wasn't impressed all he saw was two boys doing fancy finger work. Vegeta finally had enough and said, "Enough you guys want to see some real action follow me to the gravity room and watch a real battle."

As he walked in he didn't even say anything to Gohan as he grabbed her by her gi collar and dragged her to the gravity room without explanation while her friends followed. Ino and Sai were wondering what was going on while Sasuke thought this isn't going to be much of a battle.

Once the two made it in the gravity room with the other five ninja's saw Trunks standing in front of the control system and were looking through a glass window. As they stood in front of the window they noticed both Vegeta and Gohan stretching out their muscles.

Vegeta shouted, "Trunks make the gravity up to three hundred times normal."

Trunks nodded and pushed some buttons to the number his dad wanted.

As the two felt the gravity increase Vegeta stayed still but Gohan almost fell with the added weight but brought out her ki to keep standing. As they both got into their fighting style the five ninja's were shocked to see Gohan's they have fought alongside her before and spared against her but never had they seen this stance before. All of a sudden they shot at each other without a care.

Trunks said, "It's known as the demon style; it was the first style that she learned when she was four years old and is one of two masters' in the world that knows the style. It was the only style that she likes using since it brings out her speed and is the easiest for her to maneuver her body and ki. She also happens to know two others which is Turtle and Saiyan style but she hasn't mastered them yet as they require different aspects of fighting. Demon style focuses on speed, Turtle style focuses on defense, and Saiyan focuses on power. Gohan's greatest strength is her speed which is the balance between defense and power. Goku once stated to her that what good is all the power in the world if you can't hit your enemy."

Gohan was having a blast as she used her speed to her advantage and would attack and move away. Vegeta smirked he remembered her fighting like this when she was younger and it was good for her since she was always able to move under the defenses, but now that she was older and somewhat taller at the height of 5'2. He was still taller at the height of 5'5 so he knew that he had to watch her so that she didn't sneak under his defenses. The two kept attacking each other using only their legs and fist which wasn't going well since both of them were blocking each attack. Gohan didn't notice that Vegeta had a smirk on his face until she was hit with a ki blast unsuspectingly. She ended up flying into the hard metal wall where she climbed up and dodged the next ki blast as she made one of her own and threw it at him. Vegeta just grabbed it in his hand and extinguished it without much problems what he didn't noticed was Gohan coming up behind him and kick him the back. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch which made Gohan run up to him and noticed that he was out cold.

Gohan said, "Trunks shut off the gravity your dad is out for the count."

As they left for the hospital wing Gohan checked Vegeta over and noticed that he had a broken nose and a few fractured ribs. She flew up and grabbed the pouch that had the senzu beans and gave one to him and noticing the small cuts and bruises she had ate one since she didn't feel like healing either one of them.

Vegeta smirked as he walked off to go train.

Gohan went to her room that she had here since she was a good family friend and grabbed a purple mid-drift and blue jeans. She put them on and walked back to the living room where she noticed her mom and friends were sitting and talking. They were all sharing stories from when she was kid up to her teenage life. Goten and Trunks were listening in like everything they heard was one big secrete. She smiled as she sat down and listen as well.

Gohan said, "Hey mom do you happen to know where Piccolo and dad went? I wanted to ask Piccolo something but I don't want to use the mental connection I have with him."

Chichi angrily said, "Your dad and that monster went to go find the dragon balls. I think that they are going to wish for you to be at full strength since you're going into heat and need to mate."

The ninja's were shocked they had heard of Gohan having a mate but they had never stated names until this minute and they weren't sure what they meant by heat; they knew animals went into heat but they were pretty sure humans didn't. Gohan nodded since that was what she wanted to talk about the whole mate thing with him.

Then she said, "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you not to call Mr. Piccolo a monster? He has protected me constantly when I was kid, hell he even died to protect me when I was five and have proven that he has changed from the evil that he used to be."

Chi-Chi shouted, "Don't you dare talk to me like that Gohan. He kidnapped you when you were four and made you want to fight instead of studying like you were supposed to be doing."

Gohan glared at her mother as she sat back down and decided to calm down before she lost control of her ki. Just as she was calm Naruto had to make a commotion.

Naruto screamed, "WHAT GOHAN, CAN'T HAVE A MATE?"

Gohan replied, "Naruto shut up and let me explain about what a heat and mate is. Since I know you have no idea what my family have been talking about. Okay as you may know since Kakashi might have told you I'm half Saiyan and half human, meaning that I am half alien. Saiyans come to age at the age of sixteen which means that we are ready to find our mates. To find our mate females' go into heat and males' go into rut. We know who our mate when we first meet them at the age of sixteen and after we mate we are considered adults. I knew Piccolo since I was three years old and today when I jumped him showed everyone that I was his mate. I use to do it to annoy him when I was younger but stopped it after I was six years old."

Naruto replied, "Gohan I won't let you mate with him not until I talk to him and tell him what he's got himself into."

Gohan said, "Naruto, you are not going to scare him off. He knew me when I was a whiny brat and that didn't scare him off. He isn't going to hurt me he only did that for six months until I learn the concept of dodge. I'm the only one that he actually likes and will deal with on a daily bases."

Chichi noticed the time and decided to leave with Gohan and Goten since she knew Goku and Piccolo would be gone for a couple of weeks. Gohan walked outside she wasn't upset with her mom anymore as she took to the air. She really hated being stuck in a car if she could help it. She made it to the house in thirty minutes and went to take a shower and get ready for bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow. She didn't even budge when Goten lay next to her and used her arm as a pillow. Goten had gotten the idea since he lost his sister before he was born that if he didn't use her as a pillow she would disappear when he woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan woke up at her usual time which was five o' clock and smiled as she looked at her younger brother who once again had snuggled up to her while he slept. She really wished that she could have been here to see him when he was younger but then he probably would have grown up without knowing his father. She went about getting her arm out from under him without waking him. Once that was achieved she walked to the closet and thought what should, I want to wear to school. She had seen the uniform and quickly squashed the idea she was defiantly not wearing the outfit. She found her black boot cut jeans and put on a white tank top and a purple mid drift over it. She made sure that her tail was out of site and when down stairs. Her mom was already up making breakfast which Gohan went to the table and sat down. She had learned quickly that her mom ruled the kitchen with a metal fist.

When breakfast was done and Gohan woke up Goten the three started to eat. Chichi reminded her of the rules and let her go on her way. Gohan was not happy since she was going to be alone today since her friends had took the test yesterday so they would be starting tomorrow. As she came to the edge of Satan City she was seeing red. She knew that everyone thought Hercule Satan beat Cell and that didn't bother her all that much but really did they have to name the city after him. Sheesh and people thought Sasuke had an ego when he left to defeat his brother. Not that he was able to but still even if he did he wouldn't ask for a place to be named after him. When she made it to Orange Star High she was very uncomfortable with the amount of people that were there. She was never one for big groups in either life style and when it came to the village she could always move on the roof to stay away from the large groups. She liked solitude places and small groups of people the only large group that she could deal with was the Konoha 13.

She walked into the office and got her scheduled from the sectary who, didn't even bother to acknowledge her. She walked out and went to her locker to drop off her book bag and just bring out what she would need for her morning classes. Getting to her locker was easy enough since it was close to the office and she was able to get the combination open without hassle. She had just grabbed her binder that she would need when a hand came out of nowhere and shut her locker door. She turned around and saw three men standing there with smirks on their faces.

She knew that she would have to act like she did with Sai and sweetly said, "Oh thank you boys, for helping me with shutting my locker. Though how did you know that I didn't need it open?"

The boys stared at the girl with weird glances since they didn't know how to answer the question when Gohan did it for them.

She angrily said, "Let me tell you right now I don't care who you are but you will leave and not bother me again. I may be new here but where I come from most boys stay away because they are scared of what I can do or if that doesn't stop them from what my heart brother can and will do to them. Now scram."

Walking to her first classes was a little more of a hassle since the halls were more crowded and she was getting push in different directions. She finally made it to her class when she was pushed by somebody and literally fell on someone she quickly got up and noticed that it was a male with long blond hair. She quickly apologized and was about to walk in when he said, "That's okay it happens a lot here. You're new aren't you? By the way my name is Sharpner and who may you be?"

Gohan smiled and said, "My name is Gohan Son. I know it sounds like a boy name but I was named after my great grandfather who was a martial artist. I also practice the martial arts and am the daughter of Goku Son. Oh and yes I am new here I just started today."

Sharpner looked at her scheduled and thought wow she must be a nerd with all the AP classes she was taking. Her scheduled looked like this.

Frist Semester

First Block 7:25-8:45

AP English Mr. Winter

Class room 218

Second block 9:25-10:45

AP Japanese History Miss Carlson

Class Room 204

Third Block 10:50-12:42

Creative Writing Mrs. Williams

Class Room 118

Lunch 11:18-11:46

Fourth Block 12:47-2:07

Gym Mr. Peterson

Class Room gymnasium

Second Semester

First Block 7:25-8:45

Chemistry Mrs. Barbary

Class Room 119

Second Block 9:25-10:45

Child Literature Mr. Who

Class Room 207

Third Block 10:50-12:42

AP Math Ms. Paterson

Class Room 202

Lunch 11:46-12:14

Fourth Block 12:47-2:07

Marketing Ms. Kelly

Class Room 119

Sharpner said, "Wow you take a lot of high end classes but you are also in two of mine for the first semester. We have the first block and fourth block together as well as lunch. If you want you can sit with my friends and me in first block."

Gohan smiled and nodded as the two walked in talking about each other.

Naruto had woken up that morning and went to go and see if there was anything to eat. He knew that the next day he would start Orange Star High School. When he made it to the dining room he noticed that Ino and Sai had their noses in some of the books and notebooks open. He realized that they were taking notes so that they wouldn't be so behind.

Sai said, "Okay I'm confused if Gohan had beat Cell then why do all the books say that Hercule beat the green cockroach."

Ino replied, "It was because the Z-fighters didn't know they were worried about Gohan and she disappeared they flew off and never argued that Hercule wasn't the one who defeated Cell plus who would believe them."

Sai nodded now understanding now that it was explained though he still didn't understand why they didn't fight to give Gohan the credit she deserved. Naruto sat down beside them and grabbed the math book next to Ino and started to see if he could figure it out. He always hated school work since it was always boring but he also knew that he had to do it. Ino ended up helping Naruto who had surprisingly gotten 80% on the entrance exam. Let's just say all the ninja's at Capsule Corps were happy for him doing so well. Ino and Sai ended up getting 98% since they had missed two questions in the history section, Sasuke ended up with 90% since he didn't really know the history all that well.

When Sharpner and Gohan got to the very back desks he quickly introduced her to his best friends Erasa and Videl. Gohan smiled as she noticed that the other students were coming in and no one sat in the seats in front of them. She smirked since she knew that her friends would end up sitting there, if they had her scheduled. As the four talked and Videl was suspicious of the new girl it was a few weeks into the school year after all. When the teacher walked in she started to pay attention and noticed that she had learned all of this when she was a child and ended up drawling on a sheet of paper it was of Piccolo in his fighting stance with a little girl that looked just like she did in the same stance with the words like sensei like student. She noticed that it was when she was five and she was allowed to wear his colors she had a white piece of cloth on her forehead keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She brought out her color pencils and started to color it in since the teachers back was towards them she was easily able to color it in. Erasa was painting her nails when she looked over at Gohan and was shocked to see the picture. She was shocked at how well the picture came out. Sharpner was flexing his muscles while Videl was taking down notes.

The last block finally came and the four were walking towards their Gym class. Videl was still suspicious of Gohan since she knew that Gohan was hiding something. Gohan was glad that she made some friends that weren't fighters or ninja, though it was hard for her to talk to them about her past since they couldn't understand what she went through. Gohan went into the girl's locker room and changed into her purple skin tight mid-drift top and purple gi pants with her red belt. She didn't care if it made her look like, the delivery girl as she noticed that the camera crew called her that at the Cell games. She was waiting with her classmates when she sensed a very familiar ki and smirked. She knew that ki well and she pushed her ki down as low as most of her classmates' level. Krillian sighed he didn't have high hopes for this class since all of his other classes. He wasn't able to teach them anything since they kept trying to do Hercule stance.

Krillian was calling out names when he stopped and said, "Son Gohan."

Gohan smirked as she walked out from behind some of the students with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

She said, "Hello Krillian how are you doing."

Krillian asked, "What are you doing here?"

Gohan said, "I'll give you one guess."

Krillian replied, "What did she threaten you with no food or frying pan of doom?"

Gohan replied, "Neither, she threatened me with my training."

Krillian couldn't help it he burst out laughing it was a trying day.

Gohan said, "Krillian shouldn't you be teaching the class."

Krillian went to finish roll calling and said, "Okay class as you know my name is Krillian Chestnut and I was a semifinalist in three marital arts tournaments. I'm going to be teaching you the style of martial arts that I study under which is Turtle style. Plus you are lucky because you have someone that my other classes don't. Videl was in heaven she always wanted to work with a real marital artist. Gohan looked at him and was wondering what Krillian had in mind.

Krillian said, "Gohan I need your help."

Gohan sighed as she walked closer to him.

Sharpner said, "Hey we can't let the new girl teach us martial arts. Everyone knows that Videl is the best fighter besides her father."

Krillian sighed just like his other class he said, "Fine Videl if you can push Gohan out of the ring then you'll help me teach this class if not then Gohan will teach and you will get to see something special."

Gohan jumped up to the ring as she started to stretch her muscles as she thought great not only is Vegeta going to get me in shape but Krillian too. Videl followed Gohan to the ring and also started to get ready. When Videl went into her stance Gohan looked at her and saw three flaws with her stance. Gohan sighed and didn't even go in a stance she just stood there with her arms crossed.

Videl said, "Aren't you going to get into your stance?"

Gohan replied, "Won't need it, your nowhere near as prefect as you think I can already see three flaws in your stance. While Videl went to check what Gohan said, Gohan was trying to figure out how she was going to be able to get her somewhat friend out of the ring without hurting her. She figured that she would have to be as gentle as she could which was a tap to most people.

Videl decided to just use her father's famous megaton punch. As she went for the punch Gohan just put out one finger and stopped it like it was nothing. Videl was getting pissed and kept trying to punch Gohan as she either dodged or blocked. Gohan was bored she couldn't see why everyone in Konoha thought she was weak since these people were worse off than she was. Gai and Rock Lee were the only ones who told her that they were impressed with her aim and how to improve so that she could use it more effectively.

Nobody but Krillian saw Gohan move and Videl fell out of the ring. Gohan went to go and help Videl up. Videl just got up and walked away as Gohan jumped off the ring and stood by Krillian looking like Piccolo. Krillian showed them his stance which Videl noticed was flawless.

Krillian said, "As you can see my stance is from the Turtle style with some of the other styles that I learned. My stance is prefect for defense."

Gohan walked forward when Krillian waved her over and went into her stance. Sighing once she went into her stance and said, "As you can see mine is different than Krillian's as mine is based off of the Demons style plus also the other styles I was taught. My stance is best for speed as in quick attack. The three stances are power, speed, and defense. Once you find which stance works for you then you can out maneuver any opponent with ease."

With that spoken the end of the day bell went off and Gohan sighed as she stayed to talk with Krillian.

Krillian asked, "Why is your mom making you go to high school, it's not like you're going to learn anything since I know for well you knew this stuff when you were like five."

Gohan replied, "I know Krillian, I even tried to explain that and all I got for my troubles was being hit by a frying pan and then being called a delinquent."

Krillian laughed and said, "Sorry Gohan, but your mom was always obsessed with you getting a good job that pays well along with finding a good husband and giving her grandbabies."

Gohan nodded and said, "Yea, my mom wasn't too thrilled that my mate was Piccolo though. It doesn't bother me since I had a crush on him since I was a little girl. Along with getting a good job I don't get too much money but I love what I'm doing."

Krillian smiled as he could tell that she really love doing what she was forced to do at a young age.

Gohan looked down at her watch and thought shit, "Sorry Krillian to cut this short but I'm late for a training session with Vegeta and you know what he is like when kept waiting."

Krillian felt for his young friend since everyone knew that Vegeta hated to be kept waiting. As he watched her leave he couldn't believe that she was still the same when it came to her fighting stance with just a little of a change that if you didn't know her you wouldn't be able to tell. He knew that some of it had to do with her ninja training but she kept to the basic guidelines that Piccolo had her doing when she was younger.


	9. Chapter 9

When Gohan got outside she flew into the air and started to speed full speed to Capsule Corps. She relooked at her watch and knew that her training session was going to be hard since she was already ten minutes late and knew that even flying at her full speed she would get there in about five minutes. She wondered how she would deal with Vegeta if he was pissed off with her being tardy. She thought damn Kakashi must be wearing off on me.

Once arriving she landed and ran inside the building she didn't even stop to say hi to her friends she just kept running to the gravity room where she noticed a very irritated Vegeta stood. Bowing her head when he gave her a harsh glare, she said, "Sorry about being tardy but Krillian needed to talk to me since he wants me to help him teach my gym class martial arts it won't happen again."

Vegeta smirked it seem like everyone had the same agenda get Gohan back into shape as quickly as possible will if the shrimp wanted to help then so be it.

Vegeta said, "Well it's good to know that your father's friends also want to help but that still doesn't excuses you from being late when you knew perfectly well that I claimed you for the afternoon."

Gohan just rewarmed up and after tying the blindfold over her eyes she went straight into her fighting stance. Vegeta and Goku had made it clear that if she wanted to train that way then she should do it in all their fighting matches. The only reason they didn't the day before was because Vegeta wanted a fair fight and show her puny friends a real fight.

Naruto walked into the view room and watched his heart sister fighting Vegeta with her eyes blindfolded and having trouble keeping up. He wasn't too surprise since he knew that Kakashi was trying to teach her how to fight and the only thing that they could come up was fighting like that. He was happy that she was having fun learning but he hated seeing her being hurt from friends or by her family. He had fought against Vegeta earlier today and knew that he was a strong opponent and it made him excited in his opinion he was way better than Sasuke. Seeing the battle between the two he could tell that Gohan was really letting herself relax. She normally had to hold back so that she didn't accidently hurt them but he noticed that she didn't have to with her family. He was happy for that.

Gohan was getting pissed since she was having a hard time pinpointing Vegeta since the beginning of the battle he had kept his Ki down to the point that she couldn't sense it. She knew that she had to use her other senses and it was hard he was too silent and she was sure that he was just floating in the air until he attacks. Giving her no chance to counter the attack or attack him. She felt a shift in the air and quickly back flipped out of the way. Sighing she put her hands to her forehead and screamed Masenko ha. When the attack left her hand she sensed that it hit the metal wall while Vegeta hit her in the pressure point in her neck.

Vegeta looked up and saw Naruto and said, "Hit the red button."

Naruto saw the red button and pushed it while watching Vegeta pick up Gohan who groaned in pain as he walked her to the medical wing.

Naruto walked up to him and asked, "Is Gohan-chan going to be okay?"

Vegeta sighed and replied, "Yes she will be fine she is a Saiyan and all Saiyan's are strong. The only reason she was having trouble is that she relies on sensing someone's Ki or Charka. While that is not a bad thing she forgets that some can hide it and if she can't see then she needs to rely on the elements."

Naruto nodded actually understanding what Vegeta was stating and knew that Gohan relied on Charka to find the opponents will the problem was that most of the ninja's did and all of the Konoha 13 relied on a person's Charka or they had either Neji or Hinata on their team.

Vegeta went back to practice after he put Gohan in the regeneration tank with a smirk since he knew one she was getting stronger every day and second was that Naruto was learning new techniques and trying them in the battle with Sasuke. He did wonder why Sai didn't fight with them he seem to spend time with Ino studying or he was drawling pictures.

Gohan woke up as the tank went into auto shutdown and grabbed the towel wrapping it around her bikini. She walked into her room and quickly took a shower and got dressed in a purple dress. She brushed her hair which went right into its normal style. She walked out of her room and went into the kitchen and made a few sandwiches and went into the dining room where Sai and Ino were studying English. Sasuke was doing Japanese History, while Naruto was working on Math a little more. Gohan ate while she did her Creative Writing. She had a month to write a story about a boy that was shunned by the town he lived to show the town that they were wrong to treat him that way. She smiled as she thought about Naruto and Konoha and decided to write his story. Naruto was getting frustrated he was working on a Math problem and couldn't figure out why he wasn't getting the right answer.

He asked, "Gohan, can you help me? I can't find where I am going wrong."

Gohan got up and walked over to him and looked over the problem and answered, "Naruto, you accidently skip the second step. In Algebra you have to make sure you do every step to get the answer (I was told this by my college professor when he found out that I never took Algebra in High school)."

Naruto relooked at the problem and restarted it again and this time made sure to recheck every step.

Ino gave the test scores to Gohan who looked at them in shock she could see that Naruto was seriously trying to learn this time around or her mom just scared him that much with the threat.

She said, "I want to say that I am proud of all of you since you guys only had what half a day to really study the History. As Gohan helped them with a little more of Japanese History and answered most of the questions.

Sasuke asked, "Okay, what is up with the whole Cell thing?"

Gohan sighed but replied, "From what I was told I beat Cell after my dad's death and disappeared to reappear in Konoha with no memory. The others flew to the lookout to see if Dende could find me or wish me back to them by the Eternal Dragon. The Eternal Dragon either refused or couldn't get me back. When the news people asked who beat Cell, Hercule stole my credit. Not that I care since I don't want the credit and it let my family grieve and live in peace. Now you know the truth, but the citizens believe a lie so you can't tell anyone the truth or they will think you're crazy. It will be like if someone told Naruto that he held the nine tail fox spirit when he was younger and didn't know."

The four ninja's cringe since they remembered Naruto when he was younger and everyone shunned him. Sasuke didn't seem to believe her since Gohan didn't seem to let people know the truth and live a lie. He hated people like that it reminded him of Itachi. Ino, Sai, and Naruto nodded understanding that Gohan only was worried about her family living in peace. Gohan didn't really care if her friends agreed or disagreed with her family's decision and she would have done the same if she didn't disappear.

When the night came Gohan had all of her homework either done or in her creative writing at least started since she had a month to do it. As she flew home she thought about her friends and how they were going to fit in. Ino and Naruto would fit in well since they both have very outgoing personality. Sai and Sasuke would have a little trouble since they have a little problem of no emotional or moodiness. Gohan knew she would have work cut out for her since she was still new and most people seem to ignore her after what happen with the bullies earlier that day. She found out that gossip goes just as fast in high school just as fast as it does in Konoha.

When she finally made it home she smiled as she caught the running projectile that happen to be her little brother. She always wondered how the little boy could run fast but couldn't fly she wondered if he even knew how to fight. If her mom had any say then she doubted it but then again her mom had seemed to change a little if she still allowed me to train. Goten was talking until he noticed that his older sister wasn't listening to him frowned at her before grinning.

He screamed, "GOHAN, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK BEFORE YOU SPARRED WITH VEGETA!"

Gohan blinked at her brother and replied, "What are you talking about Goten I have done all my homework and who cares if it was after Vegeta beat my ass?"

Goten giggled since he knew that in a few days to a few weeks Gohan would be the one kicking ass since she could beat dad in a fair fight.

Gohan walked with her brother was now on her shoulder telling her about his day while she walked into the house. Chichi smiled at the scene wishing that Goten had his sister from the day of his birth but that didn't happen at least they get to know each other now.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Gohan just couldn't decide what to wear to school. She knew it was ridiculous to worry about how she looked since she was a ninja and a warrior, but she was still a girl and liked to look her best. She finally decided on a light purple shirt along with blue jeans that were boot cut. She smiled as she left the room. Goten smiled at his sister as she went into the living room to meditate while breakfast was being cooked he decided if he was to get better than he should do what his sister did.

He asked, "Nee-chan, how do you do whatever you're doing?"

Gohan smiled and said, "It's called meditating Goten and all you do is sit with your legs crossed and close your eyes and think of nothing just on your ki. If done correctly then you will feel calm and collected. You can also use this state and build walls up and put your memories away so they would be easier to remember them, but that takes years to do. Right now I just want you to worry about calming your mind."

Goten sat with his legs crossed and saw that Gohan was back in her meditative stance and was floating in the air.

Gohan said, "Goten you're not meditating."

Goten quickly closed his eyes and tried to do as his sister asked by quieting his mind; he quickly found out that it wasn't as easy as he first thought.

Gohan smirked since she knew how difficult it could be to meditate at first. Hell she started when she was four and half since Piccolo told her it would save her life. She sat just like her brother and when asked how to float like her sensei could. Well let's just say that it use to lead her to float upside down and only hanging onto Piccolo's cape saved her from floating away. She finally mastered it when she was nine. It drove Piccolo nuts trying to get her to master it. She loved to meditate and sense the ki around her since it gave it a different perspective of the ki around you then if you just sensed ki with your mind clutter. Which was how she knew her brother wasn't meditating like he was supposed to.

When a half hour past Gohan smiled at Goten and put her hand on his shoulder and used her voice to bring him back to the world of the living. Goten hadn't had much success since it was his first try though Gohan had made it seem easy. The two noticed that breakfast was done and had downed it in less than three minutes. Chichi smiled as she noticed that Gohan was eating like she should be and knew that it was thanks to the work out that Vegeta and Goku had figured out before hand and Vegeta was in charge of at the moment.

Ino looked at the boys and sighed trying to figure out how Gohan woke them up without getting killed. She knew how to get Naruto up, but Sai and Sasuke she wasn't so sure about. She moved to Naruto and told him that food was on the table and he was up and getting ready before she knew it. She turned to Sai and Sasuke and just told them to get up and ready for school. When the three boys entered downstairs they noticed that Ino was talking to Bulma about how they were going to get to school since none of the three knew how to drive.

Bulma replied, "Well I guess I'll have to drive you there since none of you know how to fly."

Ino nodded as the boys sat down to eat while Sai and Ino pondering about classes; since Naruto was only concentrating on his food and Sasuke really didn't care at all.

When Bulma got the four ninja's at school she drove back to Capsule Corps to start working on whatever gadget that was going on in her head. Kakashi had already told her that he would watch Trunks that day since he had nothing better to do and he noticed that Trunks had a lot of energy. Ino dragged the other three to the main office. Sai noticed that people were hanging out in groups and it seem like if you weren't part of that group you got shoved away. He now wondered how one got into a group. When the secretary gave them their scheduled they noticed that they all had the same class as Gohan except third block. Ino had home economics, Sai had Psychology, Sasuke had horror studies, and Naruto theater arts. They also noticed in second semester they had fourth block different from each other. Ino had jewelry, Sai had advance art, Sasuke had businesses, and Naruto had cooking.

As they left the office the bell rung for class to start they found their room number and knocked on the door. When the teacher came out and told the four to come in and introduce themselves Ino went first.

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka, I like to shop and learn the martial arts."

"Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha; I don't like much of anything."

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen and I'm going to be the next Hokag…" whatever he was going to finish was stopped by Sasuke slapping his hand over his mouth and whispering him to shut up.

"Hello my name is Sai, I like to draw."

Mrs. Winters smiled and said, "You four can sit in the row right in front of Gohan Son."

The four quickly went to their seats and sat down with Sai right in front of Gohan.

Once they got to fourth block Ino and Gohan were in a debate if martial arts and ninja skills were the same thing. Gohan were totally against them being the same only that Taijutsu had any relation. While Ino formally believed that they were the same. They got changed in the lockers which Ino's was what she normally wore for a mission in Shippuden. As the two girls made it into gym class she noticed her three males friends also dressed in their mission clothes but Naruto forgo the jacket. When Krillian came out he did the attendance and told them that they were only going to be working on their stance since they had seen his and Gohan's yesterday. As everyone got into their stance Gohan and Krillian went about helping where they could. Gohan quickly passed her four friends without even looking since she knew that theirs was fine they have been ninja's since they were young. She quickly helped Videl out. Videl was angry with Gohan when she pointed out the flaws in her stance, Sasuke just walked over and coldly said, "Look here miss, but Gohan knows her martial arts stances and even I agree with Gohan here that your body is better built for defense not attack so listen to what Gohan can show you."

Gohan was shocked never had Sasuke had praised her since he normally called her weak and annoying. She quickly went to her task at hand and showed Videl how to use her stance with some differences to show her how to be well balanced. She also helped Sharper and Erasa as well. Erasa was a little tougher to teach since she never studied marital arts so she had to start with scratch with her. Gohan was just glad that she knew many different defense moves that beginners could pick up without too much hassle.

Author note: I love the whole bonding thing between Gohan and Goten. Also I am going to be time skipping now and letting you know at the beginning of the chapter or paragraph.


	11. Chapter 11

As they got back to Capsule Corps Gohan was bombarded by two streaks of light one was a lavender color and the other black, which turned into Trunks and Goten. She sighed as the two were talking really fast.

Gohan said, "Stop you two, now Trunks what is going on?"

Trunks replied, "Gohan it's horrible we were playing hide and seek and we might have accidently destroyed the GR. Can you please save us?"

Gohan sighed since she knew that this meant the training session was going to be a long one. Especially since she could feel Vegeta's power level she was thinking that maybe it would be better if she just left now and tell Vegeta that she was too tired when he had calmed down since she really like the outfit that she was wearing and didn't want to ruin it. Before she could make her decision Vegeta burst out of the front door and saw the two boys clinging to one of his favorite fighting partner.

Gohan flew in the air and said, "Hey Vegeta if we are going to train today, then I suggests we go since I do have a project that I need to work on."

Vegeta growled and started to fly after her while the boys were forgotten sitting on the ground since they had jumped off when she started to float in the air.

Ino said, "I still want to know how in the hell they can fly."

Trunks replied, "We can fly because we use our ki. We put it between our feet and the air to float or that's how my dad explained it."

Kakashi came out and said, "Yo we have training to do follow me to our training ground."

Gohan flew down to the small island that was a few miles from the main land. Since she knew that Vegeta would be there soon she started to stretch. Right as she finished Vegeta showed up and smirked in approval as he got in fighting stance and Gohan did the same. Without a word the two started the spar. Gohan had decided to just work on hand to hand. Vegeta was able to catch her fist and kicks but he could tell that she was putting her ki or charka into it. He decided that he didn't want to be on the defense and hit her into a cliff. He was floating up watching for Gohan to emerge since he knew that he didn't hit her that hard.

Gohan laid there wondering what to do she knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with just using her hands and she really didn't know if she wanted to use her ki blast but what else was there. She always felt like there was something else that she could do but she wasn't sure what it was. Vegeta was wondering what was going on with the girl she use to be able to keep up and block most of his attacks especially when he use power balls now she wasn't even keeping up. He wanted a real challenge and to do that she would have to be a super saiyan but she was holding back he needed to found out why.

Gohan floated out of the rubble and started to do hand signs which had Vegeta's interests when Sakura blossoms started to form around her as she finished she said, "Sakura storm."

The blossoms flew in a powerful storm that concealed her completely from Vegeta's view. Vegeta was impressed but he knew that Gohan forgot one thing and that was he could sense power. He was in shock when he realized that he couldn't sense her at all. Gohan smirked from behind the storm she knew he would try to sense her ki. The Sakura storm was just a genjutsu to give her time to figure out a good plan to attack. Gohan started to power her ki for her Masenko attack. When she was fully ready she jumped in front of the blossoms and threw her attack not giving Vegeta enough time to dodge.

Vegeta saw the attack and quickly went super saiyan which the attack didn't do any damage to him. Gohan was shock she had sworn that she had seen that form before but she couldn't place where. Vegeta noticed his partner was shock and said, "Come on Gohan you where the youngest and only Saiyan who was able to become Super Saiyan 2."

Gohan replied, "What are you talking about Vegeta, I can't become a Super Saiyan. I don't know how to do it."

Vegeta smirked and said, "Gohan it's in your blood you should be able to do it. Though I doubt that you will have a problem with it when Kakarot and Green bean gets done with their quest, then you should be back to normal."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two weeks and Gohan was becoming worried since she hadn't seen Sasuke in any of the classes that they had together and to make matters worse she had no idea how the dragon ball hunting was going. She had tried to contact Piccolo about it but he had completely blocked her and it was making her edgy. On this day she was teaching the advance students how to do a jump kick with Videl's help. She and Videl had become friends after the first week of school when Gohan had talked to her and showed her how to improve some of her attacks with Ino. The three were almost inseparable the only time they weren't seen together was when Erasa was taking Videl and Sharpener to the mall. Gohan despised shopping and would avoid going unless Ino was dragging her along or she really needed clothes or other supplies. All of a sudden a student came into the doors and handed Krillian a note who quickly gave it to Gohan.

As she read it she said, "Hey Videl can you take over for me I need to go talk to the Principal thanks."

Walking in the hall when classes was in session felt weird since Gohan was never in trouble she never had to do this before. She couldn't think of what she did wrong she was never late to classes or tardy, and nothing was out of the ordinary for her to be called in. As she got closer to the office she was starting to panic but also knew not to worry since it couldn't been anything she did, it could only be a miss understanding. She knocked on the door and waited to be let in the sectary smiled at her as she waited patiently which was not normal for her.

When Gohan was finally able to come in and was told to sit down she began to get nervous again wondering what she did wrong.

The principal said, "Miss Son, I hate to have to say this but we are concerned since a Mr. Uchiha has not come to class since his first day and you were the emergency contact. I don't know what you can do about it but if he doesn't start attending then he will be kicked out of the school program."

Gohan sighed she should have noticed this was coming she never said anything because she was busy with her own class work, training, and trying to be a sister to Goten to really state anything else.

She said, "I understand Mr. Laser. If you would be so kind to call a Mrs. Chichi Son or a Mrs. Bulma Briefs they can figure out and solve the problem better than I can."

Mr. Laser nodded as he told her that she was able to leave. Gohan seeing that it was only two minutes until school let out decided to just go to her locker and get her stuff so when the bell rung she could immediately leave the school. At her locker she thought why Sasuke, would not show up did he really think that my mother wouldn't act on her threat. Gohan sighed as she got her stuff out of her locker and went to go leave the school she flew home since she had told Vegeta that she needed the day off.

As she got home she was surprise when a black blur ran towards her and made her to take a step back as the blur turn out to be her hyper active little brother who was talking a mile per minute about her day and that there was a surprise in the kitchen for her.

Gohan smiled and said, "Hey Goten why don't we play a game called hide and seek now go hide."

Goten ran as Gohan started to count as she went walking into the house. When she walked into the house and saw her mom talking on the phone with Bulma and from what she could get out of it was that the principal got a hold of one of the two women or worst they got a hold of both. She smirked it wasn't her problem now as she snuck upstairs to put her backpack away and went out the window to find her brother that was now hiding on the roof he really needed help with hiding and figured he should ask his big sis for help.

Piccolo and Goku watched Gohan go upstairs not even noticing their presences and started to laugh when they saw her float to the ground and start searching for what they suspected was her brother. The two had decided to wait until they told Gohan they were back since they weren't sure when she would be away from people or school.

Piccolo asked, "Goku we did tell Goten to tell her that we were here?"

Goku replied, "How I see it either he forgot to tell her or he told her that there was surprise but since Chichi is talking with Bulma on the phone about who knows what she totally forgot. I'm guessing the later."

Gohan found her brother in the matter of minutes on the roof looking like he was thinking hard on something.

Gohan said, "Penny for your thoughts."

Goten smiled and innocently replied, "Why would you want a penny for my thoughts. Don't you have your own?"

Gohan laughed and said, "It's a figure of speech Goten. It just means what are you thinking since you looked so lost in thought."

Goten replied, "Oh, it's nothing Nee-chan just if you have time that is can you teach me how to fight better. I mean dad and mom teach me every now and then along with Trunks but you seem to be so much better than everyone else."

Gohan smiled and replied, "Of course Goten if you wanted to train all you had to do was ask. I know I haven't been there for you when you were younger but I want to be a part of your life now. If you need anything then ask me if I can't do it at that time I will find time for the two of us. Now let's start teaching you the proper way to take on a fighting stance since I've seen your stance and found more weaknesses in it then some of the Genin students.

Chichi, Goku, and Piccolo watched the two siblings train. Piccolo noticed that Gohan was a great teacher she was patient and explained why every move needed to be made or what he did wrong and show him again what to do. Goku and Chichi smiled since the two siblings were really bonding and that made them happy. Chichi also noticed that Goten always slept in the same bed as Gohan since she had become is human pillow will until she got up in the morning.

Gohan was showing Goten some of the katas that he should know and noticed that he left his left side open she wondered how to help him with that. She had the similar problem but Piccolo beat her close to death to help her to remember to cover her left side. She couldn't do that to her little brother so she was going to have a talk with Kakashi tomorrow to see if he could think of anything. Suddenly Gohan felt like something or someone was watching them and did a quick scan of her surroundings. Noticing Kakashi watching a few trees away Gohan silently got Goten's attention and grabbed a kunai knife out of her pouch on her right thigh and threw at Kakashi who quickly transformed into a tree and Kakashi turned up behind Gohan and said, "Bravo Gohan, almost got me that time."

Goten was gasping in shock he knew that Gohan could do some really impressive moves but that was so awesome on so many ways.

Gohan said, "Okay Goten training is over for today were do more tomorrow afternoon."

Goten nodded as he went to run inside even though they were only practicing for a few minutes.

Gohan waited until Goten was far away and asked, "Kakashi, how do you help someone block one of their sides?"

Kakashi replied, "Gohan you are doing it right and you could always do what I did attack at that side until they realize how to do it. You are a natural teacher you really should think about being a Genin teacher it's rewarding."

Gohan smiled and said, "I don't know teaching my brother one on one is fine teaching three kids that aren't even related to me I'm not so sure. Though why are you here since I know it wasn't to see if I was teaching my brother martial arts?"

Kakashi replied, "Your right Gohan I came here to ask why you never mentioned why Sasuke was skipping class."

Gohan sighed and said, "I was kind of busy that I totally forgot to. I was trying to keep up with my school work, training, and hoping that Piccolo and my dad find the dragon balls soon I just forgot about what Sasuke was doing."


	13. Chapter 13

Gohan sighed and said, "I was kind of busy that I totally forgot to. I was trying to keep up with my school work, training, and hoping that Piccolo and my dad find the dragon balls soon I just forgot about what Sasuke was doing."

Kakashi smiled as they talked for a little while since they haven't had time to before as they were talking, they never noticed the three adults watching them.

Goku said, "I can see what Gohan meant when she stated that he was like a father to her."

Piccolo replied, "Don't be too hard on yourself Goku, she still loves you and see you as her dad she just has another father role model in her life. It's nothing to worry about she always has male role models in her life from the z-warriors to her ninja comrades it doesn't surprise me anymore that most of her friends are male since we even stated that she was one of the boys for a long time since she never seems to act female."

Back with Gohan and Kakashi, Gohan was telling him about how Vegeta told her that she should be able to become a Super Saiyan and then described it to him when he gave her a confused looked. Kakashi thought about it and said, "Gohan I believe you have turned into this Super Saiyan once before it was when you and the others were doing the Chunnin Exams. Remember after you cut your hair and you fought the sound nins and had that golden hue around you Chouji and Shikamaru told me that your hair was gold and eyes were more of a teal color and you were definitely faster. Of course you broke one of the nins nose and Sasuke scared them off and then helped you get under control but anyone who saw it knew that you had lost control it was like you were fighting yourself."

Sakura nodded since she knew what he meant. Even now she scared most men since she could destroy a mountain with one touch Kakashi looked at Gohan and said, "How about a spar I know you working with your brother didn't make you break a sweat but I can make you work up an appetite."

Gohan nodded as she grabbed him and flew to an island that hadn't been destroyed yet. As the two warmed up Kakashi could tell that she was stronger now and had to thank her family for it she was leaving her teammates in the dust now even if Gohan didn't know it. Gohan got up from her warm ups and put the blindfold on as the two got started to fight neither noticed Piccolo or Goku watching since they had kept their Ki completely concealed. During the battle Goku and Piccolo were shock since Gohan was dodging every attack with relative ease.

Gohan said, "Kakashi stop going easy how many times do, I have to tell you that I am not a little girl anymore."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Sorry Gohan I didn't realize that I was going easy on you. You have grown into a powerful foe which the enemies should put you in their bingo books you already made ours."

Gohan smirked at that and started to fight with everything she was worth.

Goku and Piccolo smiled and made their presences known which quickly made the two fighters attack them unsuspected Gohan threw a senbon needle at Piccolo which didn't dodge in time and it scratched his face while Kakashi threw a Kunai at Goku who dodged but got caught his arm. Kakashi smirked as he noticed that they both had managed to hit their target and Gohan was already applying lip balm on which held the antidote to the poison she had made. Gohan walked over to Piccolo and quickly kissed him and said, "Lick your lips the antidote for the poison is in it."

Piccolo quickly started to lick his lips since he didn't want to know what would happen if he didn't.

Goku asked, "Gohan what type of poison is it?"

Gohan replied, "It doesn't have a name yet. It's slow reacting it takes about five hours to kill you unless you have the antidote and you won't know that you have been poison unless one I tell you or in three hours which is then too late to get help. I created it since I work in the poison and antidote area in the hospital sometimes and was messing around one day now my senbons all have the poison on them it's highly effective when I have to outrun any rouge ninja's or criminals."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yep we were happy for her accomplishment. Now Gohan I have to go and get the others to practice and see what Bulma and Chichi decided to Sasuke's punishment."

Piccolo came over to Gohan and all three flew back home. Goku smiled as they saw the little cottage and when they landed went to go get the dragon balls so they could make the wish and have their little Gohan back the little fighter that she was. They all stood outside and watched as Goku called forth the dragon. All of a sudden the sky darken and lighting flashed and kept hitting the balls as they glowed a light orange and all of a sudden a giant green dragon came out eyes flashed red. Gohan and Goten had stepped back a little in shock and a little fear.

The dragon spoke, "Speak your wishes."

Goku said, "We wish that Gohan would be like if she never disappeared on us and never stopped training."

The dragons' eyes flashed red and said, "Your wish has been granted. State your second wish."

Before anyone spoke Gohan said, "I wish I remembered my past completely."

Again the dragons' eyes flashed red and said, "Your wish has been granted."

Gohan said, "Rest well Shenlong."

With that Shenron disappeared with a flash and all the dragon balls scattered as the sky brightened again.

Gohan fainted when she was swamped with memories. Piccolo smirked as he watched his best friends' appearance changed. Her muscles started to show in her arms and legs not overly large but enough to make it look like she has muscles. She also started to fill out and had curves in the right places he also noticed that her power levels have increased drastically he though shit if I had known her power would rise like this then I would have Goku revise that wish.

When Gohan awoke she rubbed her eyes and sat up and asked, "What happened?"

Piccolo replied, "So Gohan now that you got your memories back can you tell us exactly what happened to you seven years ago."

Gohan sat crisscross and put her elbows on her arms and said, "Last I remember is beating Cell and laughing my head off because I just beat one of the strongest beings on Earth. Then it seem like something called my body and suddenly I was dragged into that world that needed me."

Chichi was surprise as was Goku and Piccolo. Poor little Goten was sitting there confused at the whole thing since he had no idea what the four adults were talking about even though it sound important.

Goku said, "So do you remember everything from your past."

Gohan nodded and said, "Yea and now I really feel like my old self and I also have control of not just Super Saiyan but also Super Saiyan two and the third level."

Goku screamed, "WHAT THERE IS A THIRD LEVEL TO THE SUPER SAIYAN!"

Author's note- I know Gohan never made it to the third level of Super Saiyan and Goku did but I hate the idea of Gohan being so weak there isn't enough stories out there where Gohan is strong and like the wish said If Gohan never stopped training which means she never quit or stopped for any reason the wish was very vague.


End file.
